Receso!
by minasuka-chan
Summary: UA:.:NarutoxSasuke:. Sasuke llega a una escuela en un pequeño pueblo, donde además de evitar a unas cuantas chicas conocerá a otro chico, y sin darse cuenta comenzará a querer ser más que simples amigos. 7º Capítulo: alguien dijo oral?
1. Presente!

Primer fic que escribo en esta sección!!

Bueno, luego de leer Naruto tanto tiempo, tenía que escribir algo… y aquí ta!!!! Simplemente no pude evitar caer por el sasunaru!! es tan beio! ;O;!!

Weno, primero que todo es un UA (universo alterno (lo digo porque antes yo no sabía que significaba o.ó)); así que no esperen que aparezca nada relacionado con el chakra ni los ninjas en este fic n.n.

Este fic es yaoi (relación hombre-hombre), asi que si no te gusta… bye!! n.n

_Disclaimer:_ Todo le pertenece a Kishimoto-sama, excepto este fic que una desquiciada obsesionada con Naruto (aquí presente) escribió n.n.

**Receso!**

Capítulo 1: Presente!

_Sasuke's POV _

Suena el despertador, haciendo que el placentero sueño que tenía desapareciera mientras el constante sonido me retumba en la cabeza. A tientas busco el maldito reloj y lo apago sin siquiera mirar.

Me incorporo en la cama, mientras me desesperezo.  
Hoy comienza mi segunda semana en esa escuela. No es de mi agrado la verdad, pero es la única que hay en esta pequeña ciudad.  
Me levanto de la cómoda y agradable cama, mientras me dirijo al baño, y no puedo evitar que un bostezo se escape de mis labios.

Mientras siento como las gotas de agua tibia caen sobre mi piel, comienzo a estar cada vez más despierto, y los recuerdos de este lugar vienen a mi mente. En una semana se podría decir que conozco casi toda la ciudad, y a varias personas. La mayoría son compañeros de la escuela, pero no he interactuado nada con ninguno, sólo un par de veces he cruzado palabras con unas niñas que no dejan de perseguirme, intentando hacer que me dejen solo.

Saliendo del baño, vestido ya, tomo mi bolso y me dirijo a la escuela. No me preocupo en mirar la hora, ya que conociendo a nuestro profesor, él llegará por lo menos un par de horas más tarde.

Camino sin prestar atención a la gente que me rodea, no es que me moleste su presencia, es sólo el hecho de que me queden mirando como el chico que llegó de la capital a esta ciudad por lo que sucedió con su familia lo que me fastidia. Genial, ahora se ha corrido el rumor y todo el mundo sabe lo que me ocurrió; es que acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer?

Finalmente, veo frente a mí la entrada a la escuela. Pero esa tranquilidad que tenía al dejar de ver a toda esa gente murmurando cuando yo pasaba, desaparece al notar a un grupo de personas en la entrada. Demonios!  
Distingo a un par de chicas que van en mi misma clase; una de cabello color rosa (la verdad no creo que sea natural) y una de cabello rubio, ambas rodeadas de… más chicas? Esto no se ve bien.

Intento seguir caminando calmado, pero veo como ellas, poco a poco vienen acercándose a mí, gritando cosas que no comprendí bien. Fruncí el ceño molesto, sólo quiero llegar a mi maldita clase!! Qué problema tienen?!

'Sasuke-kun!!' grita una de ellas, mientras se corre hacia mi, agitando una mano en señal de saludo. 'Sasuke-kun!! Te acuerdas de mi?'

'…' continúo caminando, ignorando sus palabras. Que si me acuerdo de ella? Como no olvidar a una niñita odiosa y molesta que grita mi nombre cada vez que puede y juraría que me amarraría en un lugar sólo para tenerme cerca. Claro, por supuesto que la recuerdo.

'Bu-bueno, soy Haruno Sakura, recuerdas??'

'…'

'Y… bueno, también soy la presidenta de tu club de fans!' termina diciendo, mientras siento como si una vena brotara en mi sien. Fans? FANS? Y para qué demonios quiero fans yo? Sólo quiero terminar este año de escuela para poder irme al extranjero, maldita sea.

'…' intenté continuar caminando, abriéndome paso entre la multitud de niñas molestosas, pero apenas había avanzado un poco, cuando la otra chica se interpuso frente mío.

'Se entiendo bien que no quieras hablar con la pobre Sakura, porque es sólo una novata, pero yo, Yamanaka Ino, presidenta del club OFICIAL de Sasuke-kun, debería ser tratada con mucho más…'

Continué caminando, ya estaba harto de ese grupito de niñas sin vida propia, además, quería llegar rápido a mi clase, no fuera que justo aquel día el profesor llegara a tiempo.  
Entré al edificio, y caminé por el pasillo, mientras escuchaba el paso de todas ellas. Miro hacia atrás vigilando que no estén cerca, y apresuro el paso.

Escucho sonidos de pasos en la dirección opuesta de donde venían todas ellas, acaso… se habrían dividido??

'Sakura!' escuché la voz de alguien llamando a esa chica… quizás ya saben donde estoy!  
Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces comienzo a correr, me faltan aún un par de pisos para llegar a mi sala y ya se me ha pasado la hora; y dirijo por última vez una mirada hacia atrás, viendo si no viene ninguna chica…

PAF!!

Mi cabeza… demonios, parece que choqué contra algo muy duro…, miro hacia delante y veo sentado frente a mi a un chico rubio, de ojos celestes sobándose la cabeza.

'Ouch… eso dolió…' me mira disgustado, mientras se pone de pie 'MALDITO BASTARDO! MIRA POR DÓNDE VAS!!!'

Lo miro sin entender nada por un instante, pero luego le devuelvo el insulto con un simple 'idiota' mientras los miro seriamente. Me levanto mientras aún sobo mi frente (este chico tiene la frente de piedra o qué?), cuando escucho las voces de niñas muy cerca de mí.

'Sakura!' grita emocionado el chico, mientras se acerca al grupo de niñas. Así que él era el que la estaba llamando, parece muy feliz de verla, ya que además cambió su tono y en su rostro apreció una gran sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia ella.

'Sasuke-kun!' la oigo exclamar, al verme ahí, aún de pie. Mierda!! Por qué no entré a la sala de clases?? Acaso… ella no se da cuenta que no me agrada? Que incluso llega a molestarme?

'Sakura!! Aquí estoy, no busques más, que ya está aquí Uzumaki Naruto!' dice con aire triunfante el chico que hace un rato me insultó.

La chica lo mira un momento, como intentando buscar las palabras correctas en su mente.

'Además de ser la presidenta del club de fans de Uchiha Sasuke, también soy la presidenta del club de 'odio a Naruto'!' terminó diciendo, mirando al muchacho por lo bajo, y unas cuantas chicas que la seguían la vitoreaban.

Por su parte, él sólo bajó la mirada un momento, y luego volvió a subir la vista con una sonrisa nerviosa; mientras la chica entraba por la puerta al aula.  
Yo seguía ahí, apoyado en el muro con una mano en mi frente (no puedo creer lo dura que es la cabeza de ese idiota!!), esperando que aquellas molestas chicas se fueran cada uno a su clase. Sólo aquella tal… Ino creo que se llamaba, entró en la nuestra, con unas tres chicas más; y cuando yo me disponía a entrar, el idiota ese, se levantó del suelo y entró a nuestra aula. Lo miré extrañado, no recuerdo haberlo visto jamás durante la semana pasada, que raro.

Durante la clase comprendí porqué nunca antes lo había notado. Es el típico chico que duerme durante las lecciones, además de sentarse atrás de todos, donde nadie lo ve; incluyéndome a mí. También es el típico caso del chico bromista, que, cuando no está durmiendo, simplemente está bromeando, balbuceando alguna estupidez, o haciendo enfadar al profesor. No faltan los tipos así en cualquier aula del una escuela.  
El profesor Kakashi, por su parte, cada día me sorprende más…, no es un profesor típico la verdad, al menos en mi escuela allá en la ciudad no había ninguno así. Él sólo se preocupa por llegar durante el horario escolar (entre las 8:00 y las 15:00 hrs) y luego, durante la clase nos habla de cómo se las arregló para llegar a la escuela ileso; y al final del día nos da una tarea en la cual se resume la 'clase'. Todo un espécimen.

Finalmente llega la hora del almuerzo, donde puedo alejarme de tanta gente. Nunca he soportado el contacto con las multitudes. Especialmente, cuando se trata de un grupo de niñas molestosas que me persiguen; así que esta tarde, luego de estudiar todo el comedor, encontré el lugar perfecto para comer solo: la mesa que se encuentra al lado del comedor de profesores. Nadie quiere comer siendo vigilado, es cierto, pero prefiero eso a almorzar rodeado de gente molesta.  
Me siento en la mesa, mientras el resto continúa concentrado en su propia vida. Por fin, amada soledad.

Comienzo a comer mi almuerzo, mientras dejo que mi vista recorra el lugar. Después de todo, tengo que conocer bien esta escuela, para cuando tenga que esconderme de aquellas chicas locas.  
De pronto mi vista se detiene en un cierto punto. Ahí está ese idiota, comiendo. Pero eso no me sorprende, sino el hecho de que esté totalmente solo. Está sentado en una mesa solo sin siquiera un almuerzo, bastante extraño. Por su forma de ser, creí que tendría una de esas típicas pandillas de escolares bromistas e idiotas, pero no. Está ahí sentado, solo.

De pronto, aparece un hombre de cabello negro y ojos cafés, con una particular cicatriz sobre su nariz; quien se acerca al idiota y alegremente lo lleva a algún lugar,y por las exclamaciones de alegría que escuché ('YUPI!! RAMEEEN!!'), pareciera que lo hubiera invitado a comer.

'Está ocupado este asiento?' escuché a alguien preguntar. Miré hacia mi lado y ahí se encontraba Sakura (creo que ese era su nombre…).

'…'.

Comenzó a hablarme de muchas cosas, de la cuales no escuché ninguna, pero creo recordar que me habló sobre dónde vivía, su signo (y para qué quiero saber yo eso?), y otros datos inútiles de ella.  
De pronto comenzó a hablar de algo que, extrañamente, me interesaba.

'…pero no soporto a ese chico, Naruto, no sé da cuenta que él no me interesa, sino…' y se quedó callada. La miré de reojo y noté que ella me estaba mirando.

'Y ese hombre que vino a buscarlo?' pregunté sin darme cuenta de lo que decía.

'Quien? El profesor Iruka?' asentí 'Bueno, al parecer fue profesor de Naruto en primaria, y aún siguen siendo muy unidos. Además, creo que es la única persona con la que he visto hablar a ese chico…'

'Que no tiene amigos acaso?' Continué preguntando. No soy una persona curiosa, pero el hecho de que ese niño no tuviera amigos, era bastante extraño; talvés era porque era muy ruidoso.

'Nunca lo he visto con algún otro chico, y mucho menos una chica…, quizás es porque es muy bromista y desordenado, si ni siquiera está despierto en clases…'

Me levanté de la mesa y me fui, mientras ella continuaba hablando. Que estúpida, ella no entendía. Jamás comprendería el dolor de ese chico; seguramente ella no conocía lo que era la verdadera soledad. El no tener a nadie con quien contar, estar solo, todo el día; pero al mismo tiempo, rodeado de gente. Talvés él era un idiota, pero al menos tenía una razón para serlo.

Me dirigí hacia fuera, intentando ocultarme del grupo de locas de remate.  
Vagué un rato, mientras intentaba recordar qué hacía en esa escuela, después de todo, yo era un chico de ciudad, que vivía con sus padres y su hermano en una gran casa, pero que a sus quince años había tenido que cambiar drásticamente de vida viniendo a este… pueblo (ni ciudad parece), solo, sin ningún familiar, ni nadie que me acompañara; sólo el reflejo del espejo. Quizás, ese diota y yo no éramos tan distintos después de todo.

Continué caminando por la escuela, encontrando varios escondites útiles, pero al mismo tiempo buscando algo; o mejor dicho alguien.

De pronto encontré el escondite perfecto, era el lugar más escondido de la escuela y al mismo tiempo el más público, ja! Nunca nadie me encontraría ahí, talvés algún día lo ocupe para poder almorzar en paz.  
Me acerco al escondite, vigilando que nadie me viese, y cuando estoy a punto de entrar, descubro algo; está ocupado! Demonios! Alguien lo vio antes de mi!  
Mi sorpresa aumenta cuando descubro que se trata del idiota… que hace aquí escondido? Además, parece que no me ha visto, ya que sigue inmóvil.

Sonreí levemente (jamás me ha gustado sonreír, cansa los músculos de la cara inútilmente), al pensar la clase de 'travesura' que debe estar haciendo en ese momento ese chico. Si alguien lo descubriera…  
Luego de unos instantes, borro mi sonrisa del rostro, al descubrir que no hacía nada más que escribir. Bah! Esta escuela sólo tiene gente aburrida y sin vida propia. Me acerco lentamente para ver qué está escribiendo tan concentrado que ni siquiera ha percibido mi presencia; cuando noto que lo que sostiene en sus temblorosas manos no es nada más y nada menos que una carta de amor. Y creo saber para quien es.

'Qué haces?' pregunté para hacer notar mi presencia; al tiempo en él que volteaba el rostro bruscamente, con un_ notable _sonrojo en toda su cara.

_**Continuará…**_

Notas: Listo!! T.T! No puedo creerlo! Primer Capítulo up!

Kero agradecer a toa la gente que me aposhó, lo hicimos!! XD! Nah, a toas mis amiwis que me ayudaron a elegir el título, aunque hayamos watiado durante horas n.n!

Costó pero too es posible si creo en el corazón de las cartas..! Ah no, eso es de otra cosa XD!

Weno, grax por leer!! ;O;, ojalá les haya gustao, y si es así dejen reviews!! Los necesitooo O.o!!

Grax n.n!

Minasuka.


	2. Mi Carta!

Damas y caballeros... Leidis an Yentelmen (lo que sea u.u), redoble de tambores 

(suena un redoble de tambores o.o)

Aquí está el segundo capítulo! Tananananannnnn

Si! Es tan emotivo! Finalmente, mi amiga inspiración ha vuelto a mí, y creo que piensa quedarse, así que este fic tiene un buen futuro!

_Disclaimer: (No todo es bueno en este mundo ficticio mío u.u) Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama y a su gran imaginación, la cual algún día poseeré muahahaha._

Ahora! A leer!

_Capítulo 2: Mi Carta! _

_Naruto's POV_

'Qué haces?'

La pregunta resonó en mis oídos. Mierda! Estaba seguro que aquí no me encontrarían. Sostuve fuertemente la carta en mis manos, al tiempo que me volteaba; sintiendo cómo el corazón me latía en las sienes, y el color de mi rostro estaba cercano al de un tomate.

Veo que la persona que me ha descubierto ha sido el sujeto de hace un rato.

'Qué quieres?' le pregunto enfadado. Me ha interrumpido mientras escribía esta maldita carta; como si fuera tan fácil escribirla.

'Esa carta es para la chica... Sakura, verdad?' escuché que me preguntaba.

Intenté ignorarlo y continuar lo que estaba haciendo, pero antes que me diera cuenta, él ya me había quitado el papel de mis manos temblorosas.

'Devuélveme eso, maldito desgraciado!' No me contuve en lo absoluto e intenté quitárselo a la fuerza; y debo reconocerlo, perdí u.u. Bueno, no fue por una gran diferencia ni nada de eso, sólo estaba tembloroso por el hecho de que este idiota que se cree la gran maravilla del mundo, ahora se encontraba leyendo mi carta en voz alta!

'Veamos... _Querida Sakura, talvés no te has dado cuenta, y seguramente no sabes muy bien quien soy, pero yo sí sé muy bien quien eres tú. Eres la chica perfecta, aquella que...'_ de pronto detuvo aquella vergonzosa lectura, con una mueca de aburrimiento en su rostro. No sabe acaso lo que me ha costado escribirla! 'Bah, son simplemente cursilerías, idiota. Si vas a escribir algo, hazlo más interesante la próxima vez, sino no le gustará a la chica esa, no crees?'.  
Y diciendo esto, comenzó a alejarse, llevándose mi carta.

Mi carta!

Demonios, se la ha llevado!

Me apresuré intentando alcanzarlo, pero en el camino volví a tropezarme (no es que sea torpe, simplemente las piedras estaban de su parte), y luego, se había escapado. No sé quién se cree que es, pero no permitiré que se quede con ese papel!

Vuelvo a ponerme de pie y al avanzar un poco más me encuentro el susodicho papelito en el suelo. Qué se ha creído ese arrogante? Mi carta, aburrida? No es cierto! Además, no me importa si a él no le agrada, ya que no es para ese idiota. La tomo entre mis manos, pensando si debería o no entregarla a su destinataria. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella? Trago saliva dificultosamente mientras me decido.

Creo que ya debería volver a clase, quizás pueda ver a Sakura-chan. Siempre llega temprano, es realmente responsable; debo admitirlo, además de gustarme, la admiro mucho. Me pregunto qué pensará ella de mi?

De pronto la veo en la entrada del salón, y apresuro el paso, antes de gritar su nombre.

'Sakura-san!'

Hey! Esa era mi línea! Quién ha sido el maldito idiota que me ha quitado parte de mi diálogo! Mientras me acerco, distingo al ladrón de líneas.  
Se trata de un tipo un año mayor que lleva tiempo rondando a Sakura-chan; bah, como si a ella le interesaran los sujetos con cejas encrespadas y gruesas, y ojos como platos. Ni aunque estuviese loca se fijaría en un tipo tan poco agraciado como él; además, no hay necesidad, ya me tiene a mí juajua.

'Sakura-san! Yo te escoltaré hasta tu salón!' lo escucho decir desde acá 'te protegeré con mi vida!'.

Mph, este sujeto hace tiempo que me está molestando, y creo que a ella también. Qué se cree? Ya verá cuando llegue allá.

'...te dije la primera vez que nos vimos, te protegeré con mi vida! Porque yo, Rock Lee, soy miembro de tu club de fans...!'.

'Yo también!' alcanzo a decir, antes que... bueno, creo que nadie más quiere apoyar la causa. Al parecer no tiene muchos fanáticos en la escuela, no hay gente con buen gusto en este tiempo.

Sakura-chan sólo se disculpa y entra a la sala. Ahhh! Maldito Cejas-Encrespadas! Él y su mirada espanta-Sakuras!

'Oye, tú!' le grito, señalándolo despectivamente, mientras él... no me presta atención! Por qué? Por qué! Porque ese idiota-de-mirada-arrogante-de-oh-si-soy-más-especial-que-tú-y-tengo-locas-a-todas-aquí, ha aparecido. Todo el mundo habla de él! Qué tiene tan bueno que todos están interesados!

'Soy Rock Lee' dijo de pronto el otro, mientras levantaba una mano en señal de saludo hacia el desgraciado-de-largo-nombre-que-inventé-porque-no-me-sé-el-verdadero; quien lo mira atentamente, como intentando adivinar sus pensamientos 'y he oído que eres mi rival. Cómo te llamas?'.

'Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke' responde él sin ganas 'y no sé a qué te refieres con eso de rival. No tengo interés en eso'.

Y sin decir más, entró al salón.

Que! Entró? Así nada más? Cómo es eso que no está interesado! Ya verá ese maldito! Ese tal Sasuke, como se atreve a decir eso en frente de Sakur--. Un momento... dónde está ella? Hey! Le siguió! Argh! Por qué nunca me sigue a mí?  
Veo, por la expresión en sus extraños ojos, que ese cejón está igual que yo. Bien. Se podría decir que, juntos, podremos derrotar a ese Sasuke! Ajá! Tan increíble que se cree! Con ese estúpido peinado y esa mirada arrogante, lo acabaremos!

De la emoción, una carcajada malévola brota de mis labios, cuando de pronto, Kakashi-sensei me hace ingresar. Ese Cejas-Encrespadas se fue antes de que comenzara a planear la derrota del Uchiha. Es difícil encontrar buenos camaradas en estos tiempos u.u.

**xxxxx**

'Estúpida clase!' maldigo, antes de arrojar una piedra al río que atraviesa el pueblo 'Ahora se supone que debo escribir no sé que cosa de no sé cuantas estúpidas páginas! Y lo peor, me descontarán por mi ortografía y caligrafía! Como si no fuese suficiente tener que escribir! Acaso no saben lo difícil que es poner los pensamientos en letras legibles!'.

En eso me acuerdo de la carta. Me pregunto cómo reaccionará cuando la lea...

'Estúpida carta!' maldigo una vez más, lanzando otra piedra; y veo que otra le acompaña. Un momento... yo tiré sólo una, quien...?

'Estoy de acuerdo' escuché de pronto. Mierda! Conozco esa voz.

'Qué quieres?'

'Nada... sólo venía a recordarte que ese maldito trabajo del que tanto hablas, es grupal, idiota'.

'Lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo' Bueno, quizás sí. Pero no lo iba a dar en el gusto. Realmente he tenido muy mala suerte para que tenga que trabajar con él, en vez de Sakura-chan; pero creo que a ella tampoco le ha ido muy bien, parece que debe trabajar con Ino, ella si que da miedo.

'POR QUÉ NO ME DEJAS SOLO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ?' grito, un poco molesto; pero sólo un poco. Este tipo me tiene harto, siempre viene con su aire de superioridad, esperando que todo el mundo le haga una reverencia. Pues bien, Uzumaki Naruto no se rebajará a eso!

'Hey, idiota' me responde molesto 'no es por gusto que esté aquí, sino, por el trabajo, entiendes?'.

'Haz lo que quieras, me da igual'

'Está bien' respondió, alejándose por fin 'por cierto; supongo que entregaste esa estúpida carta, no?'.

'Claro que si!' no era cierto 'además no es asunto tuyo!'.

'Bueno' agregó 'sólo lo decía por que se te ha caído al río, idiota' y se alejó.

Mierda! Mi carta! Si se llega a perder, no sé si podré volver a escribir salgo así! Debo recuperarla sea como sea!

La corriente hace que el papelito ese (el cual no sé por qué aún no lo entrego a su destinataria) avance cada vez más, pero no más rápido que yo, muajaja! Un momento! Ah! Va demasiado rápido! No, no, no! Cartita hermosa, no te vayas!

Apresuro lo más que puedo, pero no es suficiente. Talvés debería dejar de escaparme de las clases de gimnasia, pienso decepcionado.

De pronto, noto que alguien salva el susodicho papelillo del agua, y la persona es... Iruka-sensei! Oh, si! Por fin alguien quien me comprende! O al menos no se burlará de mi estúpida carta...

'Jajajajajajajajaja XDDDD, u-u-u-na ca-jajajajaja-carta d-de a-amo-jajajaja-amor? XDDD'. La risa de Iruka-sensei no ayudaba. Bien, bien, talvés si es un poco estúpido, talvés debería decírselo a la cara... no, no, no! Es demasiado vergonzoso!

'Ok, ok, talvés es gracioso, pero al menos no te rías tan fuerte!' digo, harto de su risa burlesca. Si no fuera porque ya me entregaron mi ramen aquí en el Ichiraku, estaría más molesto; pero bueno, él invita, así que está bien.

'L-lo siento, jejeje, es que, no esperaba algo así de ti...' se disculpó, secándose una lágrima 'últimamente estás comportándote muy distinto...'

'Eh? Distinto? No es cierto, además de esta maldita carta no he hecho nada más'.

'Me refiero, a ese chico...' lo miré sin entender muy bien, qué chico? 'Con quien estabas hablando cuando voló tu carta, uno de cabello oscuro, un poco más alto que tú...'

'Sólo un poco!' Lo que faltaba, que me recordaran mi estatura. Como si fuese entretenido recordar que estás bajo el promedio de crecimiento. 'Además, no es mi amigo, simplemente es un compañero, con el que tengo que hacer un estúpido trabajo'

'...ya veo' dice, al parecer, decepcionado. 'Naruto... por qué no intentas ser su amigo?' Hizo una pequeña pausa, al notar cómo me atragantaba con el ramen, ante la idea suya 'Hey, no creo que sea tan malo, quizás un poco serio (no lo vi sonreír ni una vez), pero parecía que le agradabas!'

Ahora sentía que mi rostro se volvía de un color azulado más suave, luego de haber logrado tragar correctamente. 'Agradarle? Que YO le agrado a él? Iruka-sensei, realmente te has vuelto loco, ese tipo me detesta! Además, a mí tampoco me agrada mucho' termino diciendo, recordando cómo el desgraciado se reía de mi carta... bueno, Iruka-sensei también se rió, pero es diferente. Creo.

'Bueeeno...' dice de pronto 'sólo lo decía por...bueno, podrías invitarlo a comer ramen'. Mi rostro debe haber reflejado la respuesta; de ninguna manera! Comer con ese tipo! Ni aunque me pagaran! 'Además... yo pagaría...'.

Qué? Él pagaría? Dije yo que no? Bueno, si hay ramen gratis involucrado, supongo que valdría la pena, no?

'Está bien!' acepto 'PERO! Tendrás que pagar todo lo que quiera comer, está bien?'. Jejeje, no saldré perdiendo de esta!

'Claro!' Asintió él, revolviéndome el cabello. No soy un niño pequeño!

**xxxxx**

'Qué?' resonó la pregunta en mis oídos. 'Quieres que vaya a comer contigo? Para qué?'

Por qué tiene que decirlo tan alto? No quiero que toda la maldita escuela se entere!

Y, cómo que para qué? No lo sé! Iruka-sensei sólo me dijo que lo invitara! La idea de ramen gratis fue lo suficientemente convincente como para no preguntar nada más... ahora qué? Realmente quisiera ramen gratis...

'B-bueno, es un lugar bastante agradable...' noto cómo levanta una ceja, y me mira seriamente, como si todo lo que estoy diciendo fuera estúpido 'además, ahí podríamos ponernos de acuerdo sobre el trabajo, no?'

Suelta un suspiro de fastidio, el muy maldito, y luego guardó silencio por un momento; dejándome con la duda... podré tener mi ramen gratis o no!

'Está bien' respondió secamente 'mañana después de la escuela, no?' asentí 'Hasta entonces'.

Y luego de que se alejase lo suficiente, me dirigí a hacer aquello que tenía pendiente hace bastante; conocer la respuesta de Sakura-chan, luego de dejarle la carta hoy en la mañana.

Paseo por todo el patio buscándola. Dónde se ha metido?

De pronto, la veo hablando con ese Cejas-encrespadas. Argh! Búscate otra!  
Acaso no sabe lo difícil que es escribir una carta, luego de perseguir a una chica por más de un año, sin lograr ningún resultado? Vaya..., ahora que lo pienso, es bastante patético. Pero no puedo evitarlo, ella es tan... tan...mmm... no lo sé. Simplemente me gusta y ya! Debe haber alguna razón acaso!

Bien, bien. Ya es hora. Respiro hondamente antes de acercarme a ella, y comienzo a sentir mi cara volverse más y más roja cada vez; y mi corazón se acelera. Vamos, Naruto, vamos! Yo sé que puedo hacerlo, Si!

'S-Sa-Sakura-ch-chan-n' digo con un hilo de voz. Ella se voltea y noto un ligero sonrojo al verme. Habrá leído mi carta? 'P-p-puedo hablar c-c-contigo?'.

Ella asiente, y se despide de el otro. Toma! Muajajaja, quien ganó ahora? Sakura-chan está conmigo!

Está conmigo! No puedo creerlo! Está caminando a mi lado, a unos escasos centímetros! Trago salivo dificultosamente... la habrá leído? Si fue así, qué piensa? Entendió mi letra? Demonios... talvés no la hice lo suficientemente clara...!

'Aquí está bien, no crees?' escucho que me dice de pronto, sacándome de mis pensamientos

'C-c-claro...'.

_Tu-tum_

_Tu-tum_

_Tu-tum_

Siento cómo me late el corazón, como si estuviera en mis oídos.  
'Le-leíste mi carta?' pregunté. Bien, debía comenzar por algo, no?

Ella asintió y guardó silencio.  
La leyó! La leyó! Ya sabe lo que siento, ahora... ahora qué? Ahora...

'Me gustas'

'Lo siento'

Ambas oraciones se escucharon al unísono. Mi declaración y su disculpa.

Y por un segundo creí ver todo negro, al tiempo que mis piernas temblaban.

Me habían rechazado.

Bajo la mirada avergonzado, sin saber qué hacer. Podía estar peor esta situación?  
Claro que sí, pensé, segundos después, al notar que ese tal Sasuke había estado observando la patética escena; disfrutando cada segundo, seguramente.

Sakura me rechazaba por ese idiota... mierda! Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Había perdido.

_**Continuará...**_

_**xxxx**_

Finalmente! Lo he logrado! Es el fin! (del capitulo o.o). Bueno, no realmente, primero debo responder reviews n.n:

**maca-chan15:** Que bueno que te haya gustado! Bueno, aquí está el chap 2! No me demoré tanto, o si? Naaah XD!

**Xan-chan: **Ya toma, pa que leai ma, desgraciaa n.n! Ehm... eso. Juajua! Yo soy muy cumplidora!

**Miki**: Te ha encantado? OMG! Juajua, ojalá el segundo chap también te encante!

**Haru-DarKdi-LiSun: **Gran nik n.un. Muchas palabras: Aquí está la continuación, ojalá le guste el segundo capítulo. No eran tantas palabras u.u

**Kao-chan:** sama? Nah, no creo que merezca el título… bueno ya XD. Ya verás como se las arreglarán, y yo también, que no tengo idea o.o

**Kurai neko:** Gracias por ponerla en favoritos! ;o;! Que emoción! Te gusta como escribo? Ojalá te guste el segundo capítulo también.

**NoelMoon**: El club de fans de Sasuke, juajua yo también me rei con eso, no tengo idea de donde salió! Si kieres apuntarte, habla con Sakura o con Ino, recuerda que un club es oficial y otro no XD. Yo le haré uno a Naruto, alguien me apoya! (cri cri). Igual, le haré uno n.n! 

**nadeshcka: **lloraste? O.o! Wow! Eso dice mucho, asi como que Naruto es tan lendo! Bueno bueno, ojalá te haya gustado este segundo chap, donde el pobre Naruto sufre! OMG aun no sé como le hago esto u.u.

**Karin Nekoi: **Yo también le tengo pánico a las masas de gente! Y eso que dicen 'sigue a la masa', me da mieo T.T! Sigo esforzándome por escribir mejor, ya que ni cuando hablo uso palabras tan bonitas u.u. Bueno, gracias por leer! Y trataré de que la musa no se me escape, muajaja! ta encerrada bajo llave!

**K-CHAN:** Akí está la continuación! Ojalá te haya gustado! Gracias por leer.

**Kiomi:** Gracias! Mmm, si, si la trama, excelente, ni yo sé cual es, pero la descubriremos a medida que avance la historia... creo n.un

**Suisho Haruka: **Me encanta hacer UA, asi puede salirse un poco de lo tipico! Que bueno que te haya gustado! La verdad a mi me agrada lo de los ninjas, pero no soy buena escritora de acción u.u. Algún dia XD. Además, ver a ambos (Naruto y Sasuke) en uniforme... no me lo pierdo!

**sora-naechiha: **sii! Opino lo mismo! Tienen que amarse pronto! Sino... sino este fic no tendría sentido! Ok, ok, DEBEN amarse pronto, por el bien del fic, y de toas las fanáticas logas por el sasunaru!

**Aoi-Hikawa:** Amiwi! Yo también quiero ir a ese eskul! Vayamo juntas! Y los obligamos a hacer yaoi, muahaha aunque sea a latigazos! OMG! yiko yiko! XD! Ya, ahí apareció Lee, haciendo su aporte! Para que lo disfrutes!

**K-chan:** (cuantas k-chan hay en el mundo? O.o?) Sonreir cansa los músculos! Y causa arrugas! Uta, yo que me rio tanto seré una vieja arrugada a los 20! T.T! Ya ya, 1 2 3, madurez! ... No, no funca u.u. Fakiu n.n! Sasuke puee ser lendo, pero no más que Naruto muahaha tan beio él, io le amo u.u.

**misatito: **Naruto no e pastelo! E beio! Entero cachondo él! ToT. Definitivamente, Sakura debe morir (ahora debo arrancar del club de fans, juajua 2 personas XD). Y dale con q no soy consecuente, ya verán!

KaoZerGaN: gracias! Akí está el chap 2! Ojalá te guste, ya que demás me esforcé en hacerlo aunque sea un poco más largo n.n! 

**Asusa Zoldyeck Snape: **juajua la carta… ayayayay esa cartita. Era para Sakura después de todo... Naruto! ;o;. Gracias por leer.

**Kaori FX: **A si? No tenía idea de que se cansaba más al estar serio... mm... con razón; Sasuke debe tener hasta la cara musculosa entonces XD. Gracias por leer!

**chikara: **ta bem la confianza, así es ma facil responder n.n. Pues, aki está la continuación! Con declaración incluida y too... o.o. La inspiración ta bastante presente, ya que hasta tengo ideas pal próximo (3er) capitulo! n.n!

**Kaede-sama: **Gracias! Realmente me esfuerzo para que parezcan ellos, ya que (por lo menos con Sasuke) me cuesta saber que está pasando por esa cabecilla suya, que no sea Naruto u.u. Lo sé! Debe pensar todo el día en él! Yo lo sé! Ojalá tte haya gustado el segundo chap.

**Chibi-Poio: **OMG! Tú si que te encargas de dejar los reviews más largos de la historia! Amiwi! Yo también creo que Naruto debería cachar que Sasuke ta ahí al lao y que ta weno y que es uke y que quere con él para que deje de perseguir a esa Sakura u.u; puero bueh XD. Lo continué! Toy viva! Tananananannn! Y Querido Diario...mmm te manda **blueazulcero: **Uno de los mejores que has leido? Jamás me habían dicho eso! OMG! Gracias! ;o;! Wow, realmente me sorprendiste con tus reviews XD; peor para que puedas dejar de esperar (al menos mientras lees), aki te va este capítulo; y no te preocupes, que habrá un 3º muy pronto ;).

O.O! Nunca había respondido tantos reviews! Que emotion, realmente a mucha gente le gusta el Sasunaru, es otra razón más para vivir! Tanananann.

Bueno; sobre el capítulo... mmmm, me quedó más serio que el anterior u.u. Bueno, este fic no está en sección de humor, o si? (revisa... mmm... a no sé); como sea, igual tiene sus partecitas, no puedo evitarlo! El humor es parte de mi XD. Soy un chiste con patas u.ú

Ahh! Sakura mala! O sea, en realidad yo soy la mala por hacerle esto a Naruto, pero... por diox, me encanta hacerlos sufrir! No pueo evitarlo! Es tan 'hazme sufrir' ufufufufu! XD. Muy bien, me sosego o.o

Kero dar las gracias a la micro en la que estaba cuando me inspiré, y a mi bella montadora (la cual watió feamente esta vez), quien, a pesar de todo, me ashudó con el título! Racias desgraciaa.

Ya, mejor me largo, que hace tutito y nadie debe tar leyendo esto XD.

Un review pal 3er chap!


	3. Sóplame!

Holas!

Por fin, lo prometido es deuda, y a pesar de este nuevo sistema de ff que no comprendo, espero haber subido bien el capitulo!

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto-sama y a Sasuke por las noches n.n

**Capítulo 3: Sóplame**

Sasuke's POV

'Me gustas'

'Lo siento'

Esas palabras resonaron en mis oídos. Ella estaba rechazándolo. Naruto bajó la mirada, y creo haber notado la expresión en sus ojos. Y yo? Yo estaba ahí, espiándolos, como un idiota. Me reproché a mí mismo por mi comportamiento tan infantil; qué tenía yo que ver ahí? Simplemente me había dejado llevar por la curiosidad ( N/A: se deja llevar por la llama de la juventud!).

De pronto, noté que él mi miraba. Había notado mi presencia ahí, y volví a reprocharme. Por qué no salí del lugar? Últimamente mis reacciones están siendo muy lentas.

Decidí que era suficiente, había visto más de lo que deseaba, y ahora sólo molestaba. Ahora que lo pienso, desde cuando me interesa si molesto o no? A quien engaño? Realmente me sentí mal al ver lastimado a ese chico; después de todo, él es como yo.

Caminé por el patio durante lo que quedaba de la hora de almuerzo, pensando en la razón por la que acepté salir con ese chico. Genial, ahora no querrá que salgamos. Un momento! No tengo ganas de salir con él, tampoco; simplemente lo hago por el trabajo. A quién engaño? El trabajo lo comencé a hacer ya, sin su ayuda (seguramente él querrá hacerlo de algo estúpido, algo así como ramen…).

'Hey tú!' escucho a mis espaldas. Me volteo y ahí está él. Ahora qué quiere? Me retiré de ahí lo más sigilosamente que pude para no molestar, debería estar agradecido, en vez de estar tan enojado como parece.

'…' intenté ignorarlo, no tenía ganas de discutir.

'Oye!'

'…'

'Sasuke, idiota!'

'Qué quieres?' pregunté harto. Este sujeto me molestaba ya, no tenía nada mejor que hacer? Escribir más cartas estúpidas, algo! Por un momento pensé decirle eso en su cara, pero preferí guardar silencio, talvés tenía razón para estar enfurecido.

'Que qué quiero?' preguntó, como si fuese algo obvio 'Quiero que me digas qué pretendías, espiándome?'.

'Talvés quería ver tu patética declaración' respondí.

Él no respondió. Mierda! Por qué dije eso? Este sujeto me estaba aburriendo con sus preguntitas es cierto; pero tampoco era como para responder eso. Talvés debería contenerme, este sujeto me descontrola.

---------

El timbre que anuncia el fin de la jornada escolar me hace volver los pies a la tierra. No he escuchado la aventura que nos relató Kakashi-sensei por pensar en lo que viene ahora; quiero decir, la salida está cancelada supongo, no?  
Desde lo último que le dije, ese tipo no me dirige la palabra. Claro, tienes sus ventajas, sus gritos e insultos tienen otro blanco: el sujeto de grandes cejas del otro día; y ya no tengo que soportar el dirigirle la palabra para devolver sus vituperios.

Realmente parecía enojado, aunque, más bien, parecía lastimado. Pero claro, no sabe controlarse el niñito ese, acaso cree que todos debemos respetarlo y sentir pena por él por lo que le pasó?

Camino a mi casa, no puedo dejar de pensar en ello. Siento algo que me molesta, será acaso la actitud del chico? Debe ser eso, no lograr entenderlo. Será que quizás no me ha rechazado una chica nunca? Bueno, de eso no hay duda (modestia aparte); aún así, no entiendo.

Me detengo al notar que él está en el mismo lugar de la otra vez: frente al lago. Algo me obliga a dirigirme hacia allá; debo admitirlo, quiero saber cómo está. Mierda! Luego de luchar internamente conmigo me decido.

Al sentir mis pasos, se voltea, y noto que aún está enojado. Que niñito más problemático.

Al principio, pensaba preguntarle como estaba, pero creo que no; preferí sentarme a su lado en silencio, esperando que su paciencia se agote y me grite. Cree acaso que seré yo el primero en hablar?

'...'

'...'

'...'

'...'

Bien, estaba resistiendo bastante. Y yo estaba aburriéndome, pero no voy a perder, eso no! Con lo ruidosos y molesto que es, no aguantará mucho mas!

'...'

'...'

O si?

De pronto, se pone de pie, sin dirigirme la palabra, y se voltea. Seguramente piensa volver a su casa. Lo sigo con la vista, sin hablar, ya veremos quien es el ganador, idiota. Repentinamente, su pie se enreda con una tabla suelta en el puente, y hace que se caiga, rodando hasta el río, haciendo más ruido que un grupo de sacos de papas asesinas cayendo de un edificio.  
Increíble! Este sujeto puede ser más estúpido? Dirijo mi mano a mi boca, intentando disimular mi risa, cosa que por cierto, no funciona; y termino riéndome a carcajadas. Me estoy riendo después de todo, hace cuánto que no lo hacía? No lo sé, ni me importa, este sujeto es demasiado!

'Realmente eres patético' digo, con una sonrisa en mis labios, acercándome peligrosamente al borde, mientras me inclino.

Antes de que pueda reaccionar, siento como un par de brazos se cruzan en mi espalda, junto con su respiración en mi cuello, al tiempo que la palabra 'caíste' llega a mis oídos.

Luego de eso, estaba en el agua. Ese idiota me botó! Y ahora está ahí, aún en el agua, retorciéndose de la risa!

'Ríete ahora, desgraciado!' escucho que me dice entre carcajadas.

Molesto, no respondo, e intento salir del agua; mientras aún oigo sus risas. Respiro agitado, este idiota realmente me sorprendió, y ahora que estoy fuera del agua veo que él intenta salir, aún riéndose. Bien, es el momento de la venganza; sin pensarlo dos veces, vuelvo a empujarlo al agua y le veo caer.  
Ahora soy yo quien se ríe de él. Ja! Acaso pensaba ganarme? Eso nunca!

'No tenías porqué hacer eso!' me replica, cuando por fin logra sentarse en tierra firme. Noto cómo tirita, ahora que lo pienso, yo estoy en las mismas. No es un día muy cálido, la verdad; y con el agua fría podría atrapar un resfriado. '...ahora... me caería bien ramen... recién hecho... calentito...' le escucho decir en voz baja, como si hablase consigo mismo.

'Vamos' le digo, sin pensarlo dos veces, y veo que me mira sin entender muy bien 'quiero decir, no íbamos a comer?'

Veo como su rostro se ilumina, y asiente. Que chico más simple! Sin decir más, comienza a correr hacia quien sabe dónde, mientras oigo 'ramenramenramenramenramen!'.  
Sólo lo sigo, sin entender muy bien como había cambiado tan rápidamente de estado de ánimo.

El viento comienza a soplar, y me abrazo a mí mismo, intentando mantener el calor, después de todo, sólo llevamos puesto el uniforme de la escuela.  
De pronto, un pensamiento viene a mi mente: ese idiota me abrazó. No tiene relevancia, la verdad, simplemente fue para hacerme caer, pero..., mierda! No sé que me pasó! Simplemente me quedé quieto, como un imbécil, al tiempo que mi corazón se detuvo por un instante, mientras sentía su aliento en mi cuello. Sé que puedo reaccionar más rápido, pero en ese momento me quedé en blanco.

'Aquí es!' me indica, mientras señala un lugar con un gran letrero que dice 'Ichiraku Ramen'. Suelto un suspiro de fastidio, al momento de ingresar, mientras intento ocultar una sonrisa. Un momento... desde cuándo sonrío tanto? El frío está afectándome.

'Naruto! Me alegra que hayas venido!' escucho a alguien decir desde dentro del local. Parece que no vamos a estar solos después de todo, ni modo, no era que quisiera estar solo con él tampoco.

'Iruka-sensei!' exclama el otro, bastante contento 'creí que ya te habrías ido!' y luego, tomándome del brazo me acerca hacia donde están ellos 'Mira! Mira! Lo traje! Así que puedes darme todo el ramen que yo quiera, gratis!'.

Entonces, mi cerebro (que últimamente me ha defraudado) procesó la información. Él sólo me estaba usando! Hey! Eso sonó muy mal..., pero! Él sólo quería que lo acompañara para que pudiese comer gratis!  
Molesto, muevo bruscamente el brazo para que me suelte. No voy a dejar que esto quede así como así, quién se cree que soy? Soy Uchiha Sasuke! Aquél a quien todos admiran y respetan! No al que usan y botan al agua!  
Intento decirle todo esto con la mirada (la misma que uso a veces con esas niñitas fanáticas y locas), pero él está concentrado hablándole a ese profesor sobre su caída al agua, y riéndose y apuntándome, mientras le cuenta que también caí. Acaso no piensa prestarme atención? Estoy matándote con la mirada! Mirada asesina mode-on!  
Luego de un par de minutos así, el muy distraído aún no se da cuenta de mi mirada de te-odio-por-traerme-aquí-más-te-vale-que-valga-la-pena-o-morirás, así que me rindo. Además ya me duele la cabeza.

'Soy Iruka-sensei, tú eres...?' escucho que alguien pregunta. Es ese tipo. No me está cayendo muy bien, pero al menos él paga, debería estarle agradecido, no...? No. Él fue el que tuvo la idea de esta salida, así que no merece que lo trate bien.

'Soy Uchiha Sasuke' respondo fríamente. Creo que contestó algo como 'encantado de conocerte', antes de pedir las órdenes de ramen.  
Me siento junto a Naruto, pero alejado de ese profesor; mientras espero mi plato. Mi estómago gruñe... hace cuánto que no como? Hoy me quedé dormido en la mañana y no pude tomar desayuno, estoy hambriento.

Luego de unos minutos de un incómodo silencio traen los platos. Oh si! Realmente estaba hambriento! Pero nunca tanto como el chico que está a mi lado, ya que antes de que comience a comer el mío, él ya lleva más de la mitad.

Me dispongo a llevar a mi boca aquel delicioso bocado, ramen... hace mucho que no como; y debo admitirlo, realmente me gusta. Se ve calentito, tal como me agrada; un poco menos que ardiente, ideal para cuando uno está mojado hasta las patas por una estúpida travesura. Caliente, caliente...

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHRGGGGGGGGGGG!'

Mierda! Está caliente! Trago dificultosamente, mientras siento el calor pasar por mi garganta; pero sin soltar ni un grito estúpido (cosa que le pasó a mi compañero, asustando a todos lo que se encontraban a un kilómetro a la redonda, seguramente).

Bueno, la falta de práctica está afectándome, esto está que arde!  
Intento de nuevo, esta vez con más cuidado, (no quiero volver a quemarme), y veo como ese profesor le indica a Naruto cómo comer sin quemarse, vaya idiota...

Mierda! Me volví a quemar! Por estar pendiente de otras cosas!

'Sasuke idiota!' escucho que me dice, seguramente no logré disimular el dolor muy bien esta vez 'debes tener más cuidado! Mira yo te enseñaré!'. Ahora Naruto se acerca más a mí, mostrándome cómo acerca el bocado a su boca 'Mira, si está muy caliente, primero, debes soplar! Soplar! z-o-p-l-a-r!' Y luego de decir aquello, muestra como hacerlo.

Lo miro no muy convencido 'Idiota, no tengo porqué hacer caso a alguien como tú, sé comer ramen!' le respondo, enojado.

'Claro! Me imagino' me dice, con cierta ironía 'por eso te has quemado todas las veces, no?'

'Cállate! No tengo por qué escuchar los consejos de un idiota que ni siquiera sabe deletrear soplar!'. No pienso seguir sus estúpidas indicaciones! Yo puedo solo!

'...'

Mierda! No! Sigo quemándome!  
Bien, Uchiha Sasuke, es hora de que intentes aquella estupidez, me ordeno a mí mismo, a pesar de todo.  
Pero, antes de que pueda siquiera intentarlo, Naruto me mira con una extraña sonrisa.

'No sé para qué te digo cómo hacerlo...' ah? De qué mierda habla? 'Quiero decir... sabes lo que es _'soplar_', no?'

Mi reacción no pudo haber sido otra más que escupir todo el ramen caliente que tenía en mi boca al vendedor, mientras pensaba _'soplar, soplar, soplar'_.  
Un momento... ese chico tenía ese tipo de pensamientos! Quiero decir... cómo? Acaso? Qué insinúa! Yo... soplar? Siento mis mejillas arder, mientras aún intento dejar de toser.  
'A Q-Q-Q-UÉ TE REFIERES!' le pregunto (acaso no es obvio?). Cómo puede preguntar ese tipo de cosas con un profes—

Un momento! Ese tal Iruka no está! En qué momento se fue?

'Cómo que 'a qué me refiero'?' me pregunta 'que no es obvio?' continúa, sin borrar la estúpida sonrisa de su rostro.

'N-no sé de qué me hablas' termino la conversación, intentando continuar comiendo. Pero nuevamente las risas de ese chiquillo me llegan al oído.

'WAHAHAHA! XD! SOPLASTE! SOPLASTE!' exclama entre risas.

Qué? No es cierto! No lo hice!

'...mentira' respondo, sintiendo mis mejillas arder al máximo. Alguien debería soplarme la cara para que se enfrié! Hey! No! Nada de soplar! Mierda! El color rojo está cada vez más oscuro.

Miro de reojo al chico rubio, quien aún intenta contener las carcajadas. Trato de concentrarme en la comida, y en el hecho de que aún tengo frío.  
Saco un poco de ramen del plato, lo acerco a mi boca, luego... NO! Soplé! Genial! Ahora ese idiota no para de reírse, mientras me apunta. Si sigue así va a---

PAF!

Exacto, va a caerse. Una sonrisa brota de mis labios (y otra vez, sonrisitas estúpidas, por qué!) mientras la palabra 'idiota' es dirigida a él.

Se levanta algo aturdido, y luego de sentarse nuevamente, pide otra orden. Cuántos lleva!

'Bueno, bueno...' comienza a decir como si pensara en algo muy profundo (profundo? No más soplidos?) 'ya puedes irte'.

'Qué?' qué dijo? Que me fuera? Después de que me botó al agua, y de que se riera de mí por culpa de su estúpida mente de alcantarilla? A no, eso no! 'porqué?' prgunté. Al menos que me diga la causa, no?

'Para qué preguntas si lo sabes' me responde 'sólo quería comer ramen, y necesitaba que vinieras, sino no tendría dinero...' luego se quedó un momento en silencio, como si pensara algo más que decirme, pero parece que no se le ocurrió nada más, ya que guardó silencio. No deja de sorprenderme.

Pero no era suficiente. Había algo más que quería, o mejor dicho, necesitaba saber. Desvié la mirada, esperando que no notara mi expresión cuando le preguntase 'Y... qué vas a hacer con Sakura?'. Tragué saliva dificultosamente, mientras sentía un notorio tic en mi ceja; por qué me costó tanto preguntarle? Además... será ese el nombre de ella?

El silencio se apoderó de él. No pensaba responder acaso? No era que me interesara, simplemente... no lo sé. Deseaba saber que pensaba al respecto, eso es todo.  
'Pues, no sé'. Suspiré fastidiado. Es un idiota después de todo. '-pero... no sé que estaba intentando, si se notaba que yo no le gustaba ehehehehe' Termina diciendo, con esas risas que ni él mismo se cree.

'Realmente eres estúpido' Le digo antes de salir de ahí, sin voltear a mirarlo.

'Oye! No creas que me agradas, Aún te odio!' me grita, como intentando demostrar algo.

'Claro' es todo lo que le respondo, mientras levanto una de mis manos en señal de despedida.

Una fría brisa comienza a soplar, y vuelvo a abrazarme a mí mismo, recordando el otro abrazo. Una sonrisa brota de mis labios, pero logro contenerla, ja! Uchiha Sasuke no sonríe!  
Quizás, después de todo, ese chico comienza a agradarme un poco, pero sólo un poco.

_Continuará..._

_---_

Lo logré! Tananananannn!

**nadeshcka:** juajua bueno La verdad... si, Sakura e una piiip pero es lo que hay juajua. Gracias por leer!

**Chibi-Poio: **por diox! Que manera de escribir reviws largos tu! Bueno, opjalá hayas kedado un poco más satisfecha esta vez, ya que ahora comienza toda la sasunarutizacion de la historia! Juajua, a ver kien lo disfruta más, tu o yo XD.

**Miaru: **tampoco me acuerdo si me dejaste review antes... pero ahora si, asi q no importa! Aki esta el cpitulo 3 y ojala te haya gustado!

**maca-chan15: **gracias! Lemon? Hey! Tienen 15! Es decir, la edad del pavo, de las hormonas de... bueno en realidad, no se nada n.nU.

**blue azul acero: **después de unas semanillas de espera, aki tienes el capitulo 3! Ojalá te haya gustado!

**misatito: **como q serio? A ver si dices lo mismo de este! Juajua, iruka se fue y los dejó solos! Huhuhuhu!

**NuriNeko:** Nadie puede negar que Sasuke kere con Naruto luego d este capitulo! Así que esperense nomas el que sigue!

Muahahaha

Ya!

Hoy, 11 de junio, he terminado el capitulo! Además de que es mi cumpleaños! Muahahaha asi que kiero mis reviews de regalo! Ya?

Minasuka-sama (oh si los 18 muahahaha)


	4. Aula 69!

...ña

Disclaimer: Naruto y Sasuke se pertencen mutuamente, y a Kishimoto-sama, quien a veces se les une en un trio!

**Capítulo 4: Aula 69**

Naruto's POV

Sentía sus labios sobre los míos, su lengua recorriendo mi boca, mientras peleaba con la mía. ¿Cómo llegué a esto? No me importa, en estos momentos sólo puedo pensar en lo delicioso del beso.  
En que momento todo cambió?

---

_Naruto's Flashback_

Luego de media hora de bostezo frente al espejo, comienzo a lavarme los dientes.  
Sin poder evitarlo, sonrío frente a mi reflejo. Después de todo, éste parece que será un buen día.  
Salgo de mi casa, sin mirar la hora; ya que Kakashi-sensei llegará más tarde, y porque no tengo reloj. Iruka-sensei aún no se decide a comprar uno, y por culpa de él siempre llegamos tarde. Tampoco es muy buen tutor, desde que me vine a vivir con él, sólo se dedica a... bueno; ordena, cocina, invita a comer, abriga y da hospedaje... me estaba quejando? El mudarme con él hace unos meses es una de las mejores decisiones que he hecho, definitivamente.

Eso pensé por un segundo hasta que llegué a la escuela... una hora antes! Argh! Maldito Iruka-sensei! Por qué no se compra un reloj?

Abro la puerta del salón sin mucho entusiasmo, después de notar lo vacía que puede estar la escuela minutos después de las 7 AM.

'Qué haces tú aquí?' escuché de pronto, y al levantar la mirada veo a Sasuke frente a mí.

'Vengo a la escuela...' respondí sin ganas. Genial, lo que me faltaba: encontrarme a este idiota, una hora antes de que comiencen las clases, sin nadie más a la redonda; qué pasó con mi día perfecto?

Intenté no hablar más con él, y por lo que noté, Sasuke no se negó.  
Me dirigí a la ventana, para mirar a dónde fuera, menos al salón, donde se encontraba ese tipo.

'...'

'...'

'...'

'...'

Sólo han pasado 10 minutos y ninguna palabra hemos cruzado... me aburro! Intenté sentarme en un pupitre para quedar más cómodo, pero sólo logré empeorar la situación, ya que, luego de otros minutos, comencé a sentir como se dormía uno de mis pies. Pero, obviamente, mantuve aquella gallardía intachable que me caracteriza, y disimulé muy bien mi pequeño problema.

'Oye...' terminé rompiendo el silencio al fin 'has... pensado de qué vamos a hacer el trabajo en...' trago saliva dificultosamente y continúo 'pareja?'.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia él, intentando disimular mi sonrojo. Mierda! Por qué me cuesta tanto decir esa palabra frente a otras personas? Ni que fuera el primer trabajo en pa... de a dos que hago!

'Claro' respondió fríamente, sentándose en una mesa, frente a mí 'o acaso pensabas que esperaría a que se te ocurriera algo?'

Lo ignoré, no tenía ganas de pelear en aquel momento; y preferí desviar mi vista hacia la ventana, quizás viese cuando llegara Sakura-chan y pueda saludarla antes que vea a este idiota y corra hacia él.

De pronto, la veo! Sí! Ella, tan puntual como siempre, viene entrando a la escuela. Es mi oportunidad, maldito Sasuke, no me ganarás esta vez!

Sonriendo, me volteé en dirección a la puerta, pero había olvidado mi pie dormido, y en menos de un segundo, me encontraba en el suelo.

Cómo puedo ser tan idiota? Mi trasero duele...  
Intento ponerme de pie, mientras me sobo la zona adolorida; cuando noto que una de mis manos se había agarrado de lo primero que encontró: la corbata de Sasuke, haciendo que él también cayese sobre mí.

Estaba cerca, muy cerca; más de lo que, personalmente, hubiese querido. Me miraba seriamente, no diría que enfadado, y no decía ni pío. Intenté articular alguna palabra, pero todas quedaron en mi garganta, excepto un par:

'Mi... pie...'.

Era cierto. Cómo me dolía mi pie!  
Como si hubiese despertado de algún trance, Sasuke volvió a su semblante serio característico y me insultó. ¿Qué se cree? No es mi culpa que él fuera la única persona aquí!

'SAKURA-SAAAAAN!' oigo a lo lejos.

Es la voz de ese cejón! Es cierto, Sakura-chan había llegado! Intento ponerme de pie, ocultando el sonrojo que hace rato me molestaba, pero ese maldito pie dormido, me impedía caminar bien, por lo que no pude ganarle a ese tal Rock Lee, quien ahora saludaba alegremente a Sakura-chan.

'Sakura-chaaaaan ToT' la llamo desde el interior del aula; pero cuando entra, simplemente me mira por un par de segundos y continúa su camino como si no me conociera; y noté el cambio en su tono de voz cuando comenzó a hablarle al idiota ese.

Por qué! Por qué no puede ella verme con los mismo ojos con los que lo ve a él? Qué tiene que no tenga yo? Es decir, además de una misteriosa mirada que tiene locas a todas aquí, una personalidad lo más antipática del mundo, las mejores notas, y... creo que nada más. En otras palabras, nada en especial, es más, quizás ni siquiera es mejor que yo! Yo soy mucho más atractivo, más simpático, más apto para ciertas cosas, más ágil, más agraciado, más sexy, más animado, más masculino y no respondo con insultos a quien me hable, además de muchas otras cosas.

Aún así, Sakura-chan parecía no notarlo, y sólo hablaba con él; y lo que es peor, Sasuke parecía no tomarla en cuenta!

Apreté los puños con fuerza, mientras sentía un nudo en mi garganta. Conocía ese sentimiento; celos. No era la primera vez que los sentía.

Sentí la necesidad de golpearlo en su cara a ese maldito, pero un sonido me distrajo: el timbre que indicaba el inicio de la jornada escolar.

Cómo pasó tan rápido? Bueno, no sé (N/A: yo tampoco! XD). Pero lo que más me sorprende es que junto con el toque del timbre, entró a la sala el profesor Kakashi.

'Bueno chicos, hora de clases!' ordenó.

Los cinco (había llegado Ino también, quien ahora se encontraba acosando a Sasuke) que nos encontrábamos en la sala lo miramos extrañados. Desde cuando llega a tiempo! Nunca antes había pasado! Es por eso que los alumnos aún no llegan!

'CLASES!' fue la reacción de todos, menos de uno (y aún así no lo detestan esas niñitas).

'Si sí, bueno, eh... por qué hay tan pocos?' preguntó Kakashi-sensei, luego de notar la leve carencia de estudiantes.

'PORQUE NUNCA LLEGA TEMPRANO!' respondí yo, harto de que hiciera preguntas estúpidas 'DEBERÍA IRSE A SU CASA A DORMIR, NO!'

Terminé de decir lo que dije, cuando me di cuenta de algo: era un profesor! Me tapé la boca con ambas manos, intentando que las palabras dichas, regresaran; pero no funcionó. Noté como todos me miraban asombrados, y el profesor tenía un extraño tic en su ojo.

_Glup_

'NARUTOOO!' gritó, mirándome con ganas de asesinarme 'TÚ MENOS QUE NADIE TIENE DERECHO A DECIRME QUE HE LLEGADO TARDE, NO HAS VISTO TUS CALIFICACIONES!'

Ouch. Golpe bajo.

Lo sé, lo sé, no son lo mejor del mundo, pero... qué quiere que haga? Que estudie? Oh no, eso es para cerebritos, yo prefiero disfrutar la vida, sí señor.

'Así que he decidido asignarte un compañero de estudio n.n' continuó Kakashi-sensei, volviendo a su estado de humor normal.

'Un compañero?' pregunté sin entender 'y para qué quiero un compañero yo?'

'Para que estudies de una vez por todas' respondió, mientras miraba a cada uno de los que nos encontrábamos ahí.

Tragué saliva dificultosamente, al ver cómo elegía a mi supuesto compañero de estudio _'Que sea Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, por favor!_' suplicaba en mi mente.

'Ajá!' dijo de pronto 'Ya sé! Sasuke, tú serás su compañero!'

Lo miré enfadado.

'De ninguna manera!' respondí, cruzándome de brazos 'no puedo estudiar con ese idiota, y si se me pega lo molesto?'

'No te estoy preguntando' respondió sin siquiera mirarme, en realidad estaba recogiendo sus cosas del escritorio 'Bueno chicos, ya me voy n.n'

Se va? A esta hora? Luego de...5 minutos? Y lo peor... dejándome a Sasuke como compañero de estudio?

'P-pero!' intenté detenerlo, pero él continuó caminando a la puerta, silbando una cancioncita despreocupadamente 'Pero Kakashi-sensei, porqué?'

'Pues...' se volteó a verme y continuó 'no sé, tal vez porque como son compañeros de equipo, van a pasar tiempo juntos de todas maneras, no?' Y salió del aula, dejándonos a todos sin saber qué hacer.

Bueno, en realidad fueron sólo unos segundos, ya que luego de eso, decidimos que no había clases. Así dan ganas de tener un profesor.

Me disponía a salir, cuando ese idiota me habló.

'Dónde crees que vas?'

'Cómo que dónde?' pregunté al geniecillo maldito 'a mi casa!'

'Tú no vas a ningún lado, idiota' me respondió.

'No quiero' quién se cree que es? Mi dueño? Uzumaki Naruto no le hace caso a nadie! 'siempre le haces caso a lo que te dice un profesor?'

'Quieres mejorar tus notas o no?'

Ouch. Otro golpe bajo.

Claro que quería! Es decir, es el sueño de todo alumno con posibilidad de repetir el año, no? Pero, no tenía ganas de estudiar con él! Realmente no me agrada! Pero...

'Está bien' accedí finalmente. 'Pero que conste que no me has ganado, simplemente soy un alumno responsable!'

Me miró con una sonrisa triunfante, y juntos ingresamos nuevamente a la sala de clases vacía.

------

'...entonces, la raíz pasa a ser entero, porque...' oía su voz distante.

Raíces? Desde cuando estamos viendo eso? Nonono sumas y restas por favor, y con números de un solo dígito si es posible!

'Estás escuchando?' me dijo luego de un momento.

Nos encontrábamos sentados frente a un mismo pupitre, al fondo del salón; él sosteniendo un libro, mientras escribía garabatos incomprensibles en un cuaderno, y yo echado sobre la mesa. No estaba dando resultado esto.

'Sí, sí, claro' respondí sin ánimo 'las raíces están bajo la tierra, muy bien'

'Cómo pretendes aprender así?' me preguntó serio 'ni siquiera prestas atención!'

'Claro, claro, te estoy escuchando!' volví a responder. No tenía ganas de aprender nada, si ni siquiera me agrada mi profesor, cómo se supone que uno pueda aprender bien? Continuó él hablando, mientras yo lo miraba de reojo. Cómo puede ser así? Digo, siempre serio y tan buen alumno, acaso no tiene tiempo para divertirse? No recuerdo haberlo visto con nadie en todo este tiempo, excepto por ese grupo de niñas que lo acosan, pero... y amigos? Creo que no. Estará tan solo como yo?

'Siempre estás solo?' le pregunté, haciendo que detuviese su explicación, y me mirase, levantando una ceja.

'Por qué la pregunta?'

'No sé...' cómo decirle que tenía que inventar algo para que terminara su explicación que cada vez me complicaba más? 'No te he visto con nadie...'

'A veces es mejor alejarse del resto' respondió fríamente 'por eso siempre estoy solo'.

Lo miré extrañado. Tal vez nos parecíamos más de lo que creía.

'No estás solo' respondí 'yo estoy aquí'.

Claro! No estaba solo el muy idiota! Estaba notificándole mi presencia, acaso no la había notado? Ya tenía hambre además, fue idea suya quedarnos después de clases, no pensaba alimentarme acaso!

De pronto su mirada fría cambió. Por qué me miraba así? No entendía nada, hasta luego de unos minutos, cuando pasó.

Me estaba besando.

Un momento!

B-E-S-A-N-D-O!

El famoso Uchiha Sasuke es gay! Oh cómo me voy a reír de esto después!

Hey!

Un momento!

Me está besando... a mí!

Intenté resistir, pero... no quise.

A pesar de que mi mente me decía que me detuviese, no lo hice. Había algo en aquellos labios, aquella lengua, que no me permitían resistir, y así, poco a poco fui respondiendo a su beso.

_Fin Naruto's Flashback_

_-----_

'Na-Naruto...'

Su voz me sacó del extraño trance al que había entrado, dándome cuenta de la situación. Había estado besando a Sasuke! Y ahora, ahora estaba ahí, mirándome extraño, apoyando su espalda en la mesa en la que antes se encontraban los cuadernos (ahora desparramados por el suelo) y yo, sosteniendo una de sus manos, manteniéndolo abajo mío, sintiendo una de sus manos bajo mi camisa.

'Qué haces?' me preguntó molesto.

Él me pregunta eso! Cómo se atreve a preguntarme eso, mientras una de sus manos toca mi vientre?

'N-NADA!' respondí, soltándolo lo más rápido que pude, y retrocediendo unos pasos 'T-TÚ ME OBLIGASTE, YO... YO..' las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta y no lograba decirlas.

Decidí recoger mis cosas tiradas en el suelo (en qué momento lo subí a la mesa!) mientras él se enderezaba y arreglaba su camisa (Qué? También estaba desordenada?), a la vez que yo pensaba a mil por hora. Mi primer beso! Noo! Cómo pasó! La idea era que fuera con otra persona, una chica por lo menos! No Sasuke! Un chico! Tragué saliva, nervioso, y me dirigí a la puerta; pero él me detuvo. Me volteé, sintiendo un sonrojo en todo mi rostro, el cual aumentó aún más (hasta un grito solté) al notar que él me sostenía el brazo. Quería acaso... que me quedara?

'Y-yo... yo tengo que irme a estudiar...' respondí con un hilillo de voz, mirando a cualquier parte, que no fueran sus ojos.

'Puedes...' respondió él 'estudiar conmigo'.

Mi mente quedó en blanco por un segundo, y luego sólo podía oír una vocecilla gritándome _'huye, huye de ahí, huye y no vuelvas más!_', pero nuevamente la ignoré. Por alguna extraña razón, parte de mí quería quedarse ahí, con él.

Y mientras volvía a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, y su lengua recorriendo mi boca, la vocecita poco a poco fue callándose, y dejé que los cuadernos y libros cayeran al suelo.

Quizás, el estudio tendría que esperar.

Continuará...

---

Notas mías: creo que este ha sido el capítulo más largo del fic... mish o.o

Ehm... kiero dar gracias a los desvarios de conversación q tuvimo con mi beia montadora, eligiendo nombres... quien dijo que no ocuparía este? Porno? naah, sólo eh... sugerente XD

Ucha... acabo de saber q no se pueden responder reviews... porque? no tengo idea, pero weno, kiero agradecerlos! Grax x los saludos de cumpleaños! Los 18... son mas que 17! Seeeh!  
Y bueno, ya q no se puede responder y blah, responderé una duda general:

¿Qué es 'soplar'?

Mmm, bueno, bueno, eso hay q preguntárselo a Naruto nomá, aunque creo q Sasuke también debe haber pensado algo por ahí, pero la verdad, es... eh...

No sé como explicarlo, simplemente diré que Sasuke kedó con las ganas n.n! Y si digo 'blow position'... alguien entiende? XD

Shúenlo! Ahora si? XD

Bueno, será uno d los tantos misterios de esta vida, como xq aun no me levanto si ya debería estar saliendo? Porqué Sasuke no se decalara rapidamente y se keda con Naruto forever amen?

Todo esto, próximamente en sus mejores cines, con el auspicio de

Reviews for you! Ya ya... sólo dejen reviews, ya? Grax!

**Minasuka.**


	5. Sé qué hicieron en el pupitre de atrás

Hola! He vuelto! Luego de escapar exitosamente de la cárcel escolar, ahora puedo dedicarme a actualizar! Y aquí, unos de mis fics favoritos :D

Dedicado a todos aquellos que aún siguen leyéndolo! Especialmente a Aoi, que hace mil años que no hablabamos y me inspiró con su istoria a continuar esta :).

Disclaimer: Todo lo que ócurre aquí es vloá mía, excepto los personajes que son de Kishimoto-sama.

**Capítulo 5: Sé lo que hicieron en el pupitre de atrás**

_Sasuke's POV_

'Sas...'

Sentía como él intentaba hablarme, pero no quería oír sus quejas, ni sus insultos; simplemente seguir besándolo así como estaba.

'Yo... debo...' seguía insistiendo él.

'Shhhh'

'...irme'

Me detuve en el momento en que dijo eso. Irse? Ahora que esto se ponía bueno?  
Finalmente había logrado traerlo hasta el fondo del salón (donde anteriormente habíamos estado "intentando" estudiar).

'Ya te vas?' pregunté molesto. Si había algo que odiaba, era que me interrumpieran la diversión.

'Iruka-sensei... él...'

Ok. Algo peor que ser interrumpido, es que te maten las pasiones. Cómo podía ocurrírsele mencionar a ese viejo en este momento de acción? Argh!

'Él, qué?' pregunté, sin disimular mi enfado.

'Le prometí estudiar...'

Desde cuándo este niñato estudia? No me mientas, que con sólo ver tus notas sé que no es cierto. No. No podía decirle aquello, definitivamente eso sí mataría las pasiones. Suspiré fastidiado.

'Te dije que podíamos estudiar juntos, recuerdas?' pregunté, volviendo a acercármele con la intención de continuar nuestro "asuntito pendiente".

Él sonrió incrédulo, sabiendo mis intenciones, y se acercó a mí.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Perfecto.

'Disculpen, no han visto por aquí un--- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'

Nos volteamos al unísono al escuchar el grito, que provenía de la entrada.

'CEJÓN!' exclamó Naruto, al verlo, y con la cara sonrojada a mil, se alejó de mí (incluso me empujó, botándome al suelo). 'Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ?'.

'Vine a buscar algo, pero veo que están ocupaditos hehehe' lo miré sin entender, y noté la expresión de felicidad en su rostro. 'Bien, no lo interrumpo más, nos vemos mañana Naruto!'

'N-no! Espera, cejón!' Intentó detenerlo.

'Dónde vas, idiota?' pregunté desde el suelo, molesto.

'Cómo que donde voy? No es obvio?' Negué con la cabeza 'voy a hacer que ese bastardo me jure que no le dirá a nadie lo que acaba de ver!'.

'Y qué es lo que vio, supuestamente?' pregunté. Guardó silencio y se sonrojó. Noté, molesto, como desviaba la vista. 'No me digas que te arrepientes y que nunca quisiste hacerlo'. Bien, esa pregunta me sonó bastante referente a algo más que un simple beso, pero no me importaba. Este sujeto seguramente me culparía a mí de todo, y claro, el mal visto sería yo. Aunque... no me importa mucho la reputación que tenga en este pueblucho; además que aquella fama de dominante... no me molesta en lo absoluto.

'...no lo sé' respondió, aún sin mirarme.

Me puse de pie, y caminé hacia la puerta sin mirarlo.

'Avísame cuando sepas' fue lo último que le dije, antes de salir del salón.

Caminé decidido a no voltearme hasta que estuviera a lo menos una cuadra de la escuela. No era que pensase que éste idiota me fuera a seguir, es sólo que, temía que yo mismo desistiera y volviera sólo para besarlo, sin importar lo que él pensara.

Suspiré, decidido a dejar de pensar en eso. Ni siquiera sabía porqué me obsesionaba tanto con el tema, si él ni siquiera me gust--, ejem, si ni siquiera me agrada. Es más, no lo soporto!

Ahora que lo pienso, el día anterior a éste, él ni siquiera existía para mí, simplemente hoy fue distinto, pero... por qué?

_'No estás solo, yo estoy aquí'_ Su voz resonó en mi interior, haciendo que me sonrojara. Desde cuándo? Vamos, Sasuke! Tú no eres así!

Bien, esto ameritaba pensarlo detenidamente. Por una parte, el chico me molestaba, en realidad, me molestaba mucho. Su vocecita chillona cada vez que gritaba el nombre de la teñida, su sonrisita idiota cuando la veía venir, o cada vez que se arrastraba ante ella y... Un momento! Podía eso ser...?

_Celos?_

Oí una vocecita interior preguntándome. Estaba... celoso? eso era imposible, ya que si fuese cierto, entonces a mí él me...

_...gustaría._

La insistente vocecita volvió a aparecer. Ja! Claro que no! Eso jamás! Uchiha Sasuke no es gay! El que haya besado a un chico no significa nada en lo absoluto! Además, a mi no me gustan los chicos, a mi me gustan las chicas! Claro, claro!

_Como qué chica?_

Volví a oír la voz, mientras sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. Qué chica? Bueno... estaba... eh..., bien, bien, nunca he sido bueno con los nombres, es sólo cosa que lo piense un poco, y encontraré a alguna.

Mmmm... veamos..., podría ser... no, no, no, .mmm... quizá... tampoco...

AAAAARGH!

No, no y no! Me rehúso a pensar que me guste un chico, y que precisamente sea él!

Caminé molesto hasta llegar a mi casa, negándome la posibilidad de que él me atrajera, eso sería una... estupidez. Porque él no... digo, bueno, aunque él no se resistió..., pero que no le gustaba esa maldita? Bueno, y si le gusta, a mi qué me importa!

Exacto! No me afecta en lo más mínimo! Uchiha Sasuke, estás muy cansado, por lo que estás imaginando cosas, será mejor comer y descansar un poco, que mañana es un nuevo día!

Me auto-animé, tratando de distraerme del tema.

Entré a mi territorio (qué pensaría él si me oyera llamar mi casa así? Argh! Digo, nononon, ja! Apuesto que a él jamás se le hubiese ocurrido llamar a su hogar así! soy muy ingenioso!); y luego de sacarme los zapatos, me dirigí a la alacena.

'Veamos... que puedo cenar hoy...' pienso en voz alta, tratando de distraerme. Abro cajones y cajones, buscando algo agradable, hasta que finalmente, lo encuentro. 'Aquí estás, ramen mío!' exclamo alegremente (ni yo hubiese podido imaginarme tan feliz) y comienzo a prepararlo.

Me dispongo a comer, metiendo el primer bocado de ramen a mi boca, evitando quemarme.

'Soplar, Sasuke, sopla!' me digo a mí mismo, repitiendo las palabras suyas. 'Me gustaría... volver a comer con él, algún día'.

Me detengo.

Ok. Esto no está pasando! Pensando en él? Recordando y practicando sus enseñanzas? Me dirijo al baño lo más rápido posible. Agua! Agua fría! Necesito refrescarme! Abro la llave de la bañera y meto la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua. Reacciona, Sasuke!

Luego de sentirme cabeza más fría, me dispongo a salir y encuentro mi cara frente al espejo del baño.  
Mi reflejo no es nada que hubiese visto antes. Mi semblante, serio generalmente, se nota inquieto, respirando agitadamente, intranquilo. Cuando me había puesto así antes? Maldito seas Naruto!

Luego de unos instantes mirando mi reflejo, maldiciendo una y otra vez a ese idiota, sonrío para mis adentros.

'Es cierto, no sacas nada con negarlo', le dije al reflejo, 'me gusta Naruto'.

---

'KYAAA!' escucho un grito al abrir la puerta del salón, sintiendo unos brazos alrededor de mi cuello 'Sasuke-kun! No sabes las cosas horribles que he oído!'.

'Sakura cerda! No te abalances así sobre él!' escucho otra voz, proveniente de una niña rubia que se me hace familiar; quien intenta quitarme a la teñida de encima 'Él no es sólo para ti!'

Sin dirigirles una palabra, me quito a la tal Sakura de encima, y me dirijo a mi pupitre; pero antes depoder sentarme, escucho las voces de otras personas frente a mí, que murmuran al verme, Tengo algo en la cara acaso? Les dirijo la mejor mirada asesina de mi repertorio (el cual he mejorado durante todos estos años de existencia), y logro que dejen de mirarme, pero los murmullos continúan, e incluso, creo que aumentan.

La pelirrosa falsa se acerca a mí, tímidamente, como intentando buscar la forma más sutil de decirme algo.

'Querido Sasuke-kun...' dijo, levantando la mirada 'yo sé que tú no eres así, Los rumores son falsos, verdad?'

Rumores?

'No sé de qué hablas' le respondí fríamente, dejando mis cosas sobre el pupitre.

'Hay rumores sobre ti' agregó la rubia, acercándose hacia mí 'Pero no te preocupes, mi adorado Sasuke-kun, el Club Oficial Güi Lov Llu Sasuke-kun (más conocido como COGLLS) nunca creerá esas estupideces!'

'No me interesa, sólo quiero sentarme' respondí malhumorado, y sin entender de qué hablaban estas mocosas 'por qué no dejas de—'

Me detuve de inmediato, notando un papel doblado, bajo la mesa. Me agaché a recogerlo, y comencé a estirarlo.

SÉ LO QUE HICIERON EN EL PUPITRE DE ATRÁS

Mi corazón se aceleró. No podía ser! Ese maldito, finalmente había hablado... Arrugué el papel con fuerza, y salí del salón, huyendo de las niñitas.

Dónde estaba ese maldito? No iba a perdonárselo, él era el único que nos había visto y que podía divulgar el rumor; aunque a mí no me molestaba tanto, tal vez así podría deshacerme de ese par de una vez por todas, pero sí parecía afectar a Naruto.

Sonreí para mis adentros.

Realmente estaba haciendo esto... por él?

Uchiha Sasuke, al parecer esta vez te ha dado fuerte...

Ajá! Ahí está! Ese cejón, ya verá lo que es bueno!

Mientras me acerco comienzo a escuchar cada vez mejor lo que murmulla él y el grupito que lo rodea.

'Sisisi, yo los vi, se besaban!'

'Nooo!'

'Siii!'

'Mentira!'

'Siempre lo supe!'

'Tenía cara'

'Lo habrán hecho ya?'

'Quien será seme?'

'Qué es seme?'

'Es el que...'

'Debe ser Sasuke'

'No! Naruto debe ser!'

'Se gastan parejo...'

Ok. En aquel momento ya escuchaba claramente lo que decían, yo... yo, uke? YO?  
Me detuve tras Lee, esperando que él reaccionara, sintiendo mientras, cómo latía una vena en mi sien.

'Si hubiesen estado ahí, hasta los vidrios estaban empañados-...!'

'Ejem!' Tosí, esperando que volteara a verme, cosa que el maldito no hizo, pero sí sus amigos, quienes mi miraban asustados.

Lee, luego de un par de segundos, se volteó, y me miró inocentemente.

'Qué pasa, Uchiha?' preguntó, como si nada.

'Que qué pasa!' repetí, sintiéndome cada vez más enojado 'pasa que estás divulgando cosas que no tienen por qué saberlo el mundo, él y yo podemos hacer lo que nos dé la gana, les guste o no!'

'Claro claro, no te enojes' respondió alegremente 'si tu imagen es la que te preocupa, te informo que he tratado de mantenerla tal y como está' y luego agregó, con una brillante sonrisa y guiñando un ojo 'es Naruto el que quedará mal'.

PAAFF!

Desde el suelo, Lee me miraba sin entender. Bien, ni yo entendía por qué lo había hecho; no había razón para golpearlo, pero...

'Te prohíbo que involucres a Naruto en esto!' grité, sin pensar lo que decía. Bien, mi fama de homosexual aumentaba y aumentaba, al igual del número de personas que nos rodeaban.

'Tú me vas a prohibir algo a mí?' preguntó desafiante el cejón 'no tengo nada en contra tuyo, lo que estoy haciendo es sólo para que Naruto deje de acosar a Sakura-cha—'

PAF!

Otro golpe. Bien, esta vez no fue por haber insultado a nadie, sino más bien, por recordarme que ese idiota anda como baboso tras la teñida. Por cierto, qué tiene ella que estos dos aman? Les gustarán las chicas de frentes grandes?

Antes de que pudiese preguntárselo, siento como un golpe llega hasta mi nariz. Demonios, estoy tirado en el suelo, cuánta fuerza tiene este idiota? Me debe haber roto la nariz!

Intento ponerme de pie, pero él vuelve al ataque, mientras comienzo a oír los gritos de 'pelea! pelea! pelea!' de todos los que nos rodean. Qué pasa con esta gente? No piensa detenernos? Disfrutan viendo esto?

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALTOOO!' Escucho de pronto, justo en el momento en que otro golpe venía directo a mi pobre nariz.

Dirijo mi vista a Lee, quien rápidamente se detuvo y saludó efusivamente al profesor.

Él me ayuda a ponerme de pie, y luego golpea al cejón.

'Cuántas? Cuántas veces te he dicho que no pelees? Y mucho menos con niños menores, Lee!'

Veo como el aludido cae duramente en el suelo, por el golpe recibido de parte del profesor de Educación Física.

'Gai-sensei!' exclama él, desde el suelo 'Discúlpeme, me he dejado llevar por la llama que hay dentro de mí!'

'No te preocupes, te entiendo alumno mío!' responde el mayor, abrazando al pupilo; ambos con ríos de lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos. 'Después de todo, la violencia es parte de aquella llama a la que llamamos juventud!'

Me quedé un instante observando la patética escena, rogando que ahora me dejasen volver a mi clase. Noté como el resto de los alumnos volvían a sus respectivas salas, e intente imitarlos, pero Gai-sensei nos detuvo.

'Aunque los entiendo muy bien, por la juventud y todo, esto no es algo que pueda ser pasado por alto' y agregó, con lágrimas que relucían bajo el sol de la mañana 'Por eso... tendré que... castigarlos'.

---

Genial. Simplemente genial. Me encontraba ahí sentado, con la nariz rota -seguramente-, junto al cejón, esperando junto a la puerta del director. Nunca antes me habían castigado! Argh! Y todo por Naruto! Ya va a ver ese...!

'Ahora que lo pienso...' dijo de pronto Lee, sacándome de mis pensamientos 'tú eres mi rival, no tengo porqué mantener intacta tu imagen'.

'No me interesa ser tu rival' respondí de inmediato 'No tengo interés alguno en esa niña'.

'No mientas!' respondió él 'es imposible no amarla! Ella es tan...!'

'Tú mejor que nadie deberías entenderlo' agregué, harto de que me relacionaran con ella 'después de todo, nos viste ayer...'.  
Guardé silencio. No podía decirlo! Contarle a alguien mi más oculto secreto! Jamás! El hecho de admitir que me gustaba Naruto, ya era demostrar debilidad, debo ser fuerte! Rudo! Negar todo lo relacionado a él! Negar!

'Es cierto, te gusta Naruto entonces?' preguntó

'Sip!'

Argh! No puedo creerlo! Me he sonrojado a mil luego de admitirlo! Bien, no importa, mientras no siga contando estúpidos secretos como aquél.

'Desde cuando?'

Lo miré con una mirada que nunca antes había usado (ni jamás pensé que lo haría), aquella que dice por-favor-no-me-hagas-contarte-mis-secretos-y-humillarme-frente-a-ti-te-lo-ruego-por-lo-que-más-quieras.

Sonrió. Al parecer entendió. Soy un experto en miradas. Ja!

'Y quién es el seme?'

PAFF

Lo miré con mi mejor cara de tomate. Entendió o no mi mirada? Estaba jugando conmigo? No estoy de humor! Me levanté del suelo (me había caído de la pura impresión por la pregunta) y volví a sentarme en la silla.

Estaba riéndose! Argh! Estaba burlándose de mi!  
Bien, no importaba, después de todo, ya no éramos rivales (ni nunca lo fuimos), por eso que no me molestaría llevarme bien con él. Conversamos de todo, menos de _eso_ (cuál es la obsesión por saber quien es seme?) hasta que llegó la hora de hablar con el director.

----

Duele. Duele. Duele mucho!

Pero no gritaré, me rehúso a demostrar mi sufrimiento ante esta mujer.

'Ya está' dijo ella, fríamente. Al parecer tampoco estaba muy feliz de tener que atender a dos niños durante su hora de almuerzo, sólo porque se habían peleado en la mitad del patio.

Toqué mi nariz preocupado. No podía creerlo, tenía un estúpido parche gigante tapándome toda la nariz, haciéndome ver como un estúpido.

'No pienso salir así' le dije, firmemente.

'Nadie te ha preguntado' respondió fríamente ella, mientras atendía a Lee. 'Aunque, si eres tan vanidoso como para avergonzarte de esa venda, entonces quítatela; pero después no vengas llorando porque tu nariz se ha caído, me oíste?'

Bien, ya sé para quién irá el premio limón.  
Suspiré molesto y salí de la enfermería. No pensaba discutir con esa tal enfermera Tsunade, era realmente tenebrosa, además...

Argh! El hecho que me preocupe mi aspecto no significa que sea vanidoso! O sí?

Claro que no!

Miré la hora. Aún no había terminado la jornada escolar, pero sí –seguramente- habían terminado las clases de Kakashi.

Me quedé dando vueltas. Mañana no tendría nada que hacer, parte del castigo era una suspensión por un día. Vacaciones gratis, genial. Aproveché de comprar un poco de comida, y algún otro objeto que pudiese reemplazar esta cosa que tendía sobre la nariz. Qué haría si Naruto me viera así?

Ja! Lo golpearía por reírse, estoy seguro.

Suspiré.

Ni siquiera había podido verlo hoy. Quería hablarle respecto a lo de ayer, preguntarle qué pensaba...

Me odié en ese momento.

No puedo creer lo que estaba pensando; desde cuándo soy tan cursi? Seguramente estaba cansado. Sí, eso debía ser. Caminé hacia mi casa con la mejor intención de dormir. Ya estaba atardeciendo.  
Me detuve. Siempre que volvía a mi territorio, pasaba junto a un parque. Ahí estaba nuevamente, como esperando que fuera. Me rehusaba a ir si había alguien, pero para mi sorpresa, se encontraba totalmente vacío. Por fin, algo salía como debía.

Me senté cómodamente en una de las bancas, dispuesto a descansar un momento, cuando de pronto siento la voz de alguien.

'Sasuke!'

Conozco esa voz. Volteo mi rostro hacia donde proviene, encontrándome con el rostro de Naruto. Hora de disimular.

'Qué es lo que quieres, idiota?' pregunté.

'Dijiste..., tú dijisteque cuando supiera qué era lo que había pasado ayer, te avisara...' dijo tímidamente.

Mi corazón se aceleró. Acaso...?  
'...y?' pregunté, al tiempo que notaba cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer furiosamente.

'Yo..., ya lo sé' respondió.

_Continuará..._

_---_

_Notas mías:_ Juo juo, por fin! La acción sasunarutesca ha comenzado! Al menos por parte de uno, sólo falta Narutin :).  
Hay que ver qué pasarñá después (exacto... están obligados a leer el siguiente capítulo tb XD). Me kedó bastante largo el capítulo, pero me ha gustado, especialmente esta personalidad oculta de Sasuke XD

Grax x los reviews! Uta que me hacen feliz!  
Y ojalá sigan haciendome feliz muahaha

Dejen reviews :)

**Minasuka**


	6. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!

He vuelto!  
Después de haber creído que había perdido este capítulo, mi amiwi Aoi lo tenía! Gracias desgrazia! Ya sabes, este capítulo va dedicado a tí.

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto y su gran imaginación.

**Receso!**

Capítulo 6: Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!

_Naruto's POV_

'Naruto! Ya es hora de que te levantes para la escuela!'

'...Mmmmm'

'Naruto!'

'...diez minutos más...'

'NARUTO!'

'DIJE DIEZ MINUTOS MÁS!' respondí enfurecido, incorporándome rápidamente, encontrándome con la cara sonriente de Iruka.

'Jeje, nunca falla' dice con una sonrisa 'no puedes aceptar un grito sin tener que gritar de vuelta, verdad?'

Lo miro enfadado, al tiempo que veo la hora. Ya debería estar camino a la escuela, pero no quiero ir. Ni siquiera sé qué voy a hacer cuando llegue, seguramente me encontraré con Sasuke y querrá hablar de lo de ayer. Realmente no estoy de ánimo.

'Es obligación que vaya?' pregunto, con mi mejor cara de borreguito degollado.

'Sabes que sí, anda ya, levántate!' dice, quitándome las sábanas que me protegían, de un solo tirón.

Me siento al borde de la cama, esperando que Iruka se vaya de la pieza, a trabajar a la escuela primaria. Me rehúso a ir hoy. Aunque tengo que salir de la casa, para que no note que no fui a clases.  
Oigo cerrarse el picaporte de la puerta que da a la calle, y vuelvo a tirarme sobre la cama.

'_No me digas que te arrepientes y que nunca quisiste hacerlo'_

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda al recordar esa pregunta. Que si estoy arrepentido? Que si me gustó o no? No lo sé! Era mi primer y segundo beso (fueron dos, ahora que lo recuerdo), no tengo parámetros para comparar! Además...! Además...! No tengo idea de por qué sigo pensando en esto, cuando debería estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa!

Me dirijo al baño, mientras me rasco la cabeza. Maldito Sasuke, ni creas que voy a pensar en ti todo el día. Mañana (porque hoy no voy a ir a la escuela), apenas te vea, le diré a todos que eres gay. Jua! Cómo se sorprenderán, seré el héroe de todos al desenmascarar a un farsante como tú, muajaja.

----

Salgo de la ducha, sintiéndome igual que antes: confundido. No tengo otra palabra para expresarlo. No puedo quitarme su maldito rostro de la cabeza! Y su maldita voz! Y sus maldito y delicioso sabor de los labios!

No, no y nooo! Sacudo mi cabello, tratando de quitar cualquier pensamiento extraño. Yo no soy gay! Él lo es!

Termino de vestirme, mientras sigo peleando con esa sensación de confusión; y me dirijo a la cocina. Me pregunto qué habrá dejado Iruka para el almuerzo, tal vez pueda comérmelo ahora...

'NARUTO!'

Me volteo asustado, al reconocer la voz.

'I-Iruka!' exclamo, en forma de respuesta 'creí que te habías ido!'

Me mira, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. 'Sé que eso pensaste, por eso estaba esperando que salieras del baño'

'Realmente no quiero ir a la escuela hoy... Iruka...' digo, tratando de disculparme e intentando conseguir el permiso.

Suspiró hondamente, al tiempo que sacaba un papelito de su bolsillo. 'Está bien, puedes faltar' dice, entregándome el papel, junto con una cantidad no despreciable de dinero 'pero debes hacer todas las tareas de la casa, incluyendo tus deberes, ya?'

Saco el papel de sus manos alegremente. Finalmente! Ya no tenía que preocuparme de Sasuke y sus malditos besos y la maldita respuesta! Juajuajua!

Me guardé la notita en el bolsillo, mientras sacaba algo para desayunar, tarareando una canción.  
Estúpido Sasuke, no pienso responderte nada ni volver a besarte, qué crees que soy? Un idiota? Nonononon, Soy nada más y nada menos que Uzumaki Naruto!

'Te ves muy contento, Naruto' dice Iruka, quien ha comenzado a calentar agua para el desayuno.

'Sí!' respondo alegremente. Porque hoy no tengo que ver a ese Sasuke!

'Es por Sasuke?' me pregunta.

Me quedo helado. Imposible que sea por él! Bueno, no directamente, sino que porque hoy no lo veré, ayer no tiene nada que ver con--.

'Parece que son muy cercanos, verdad?' pregunta sonriendo.

'N-n-n-no taaaan cercanos' respondo.

'Ah' es todo lo que responde Iruka, antes de guardar silencio.

Termino de arreglar el desayuno para ambos, mientras Sasuke sigue rondando mi cabeza. Es como si todo aquello que celebraba recién ya no fuera tan genial. Es como si quisiera verlo, incluso.  
Siento como se revuelve mi estómago. Debo tener hambre, no como nada desde ayer. Todo por Sasuke! Después de lo que pasó, me quedé dando vueltas alrededor de la escuela, y cuando se me hizo tarde, volví a casa a dormir!

Me senté pesadamente sobre la silla, y comencé a tomar mi desayuno, desganado. Recordé a Sasuke nuevamente. Parezco disco rayado; pero, no sé, su boca sabía parecido a esto... me pregunto si desayunará lo mismo que yo...

'En qué piensas?' oigo la voz de Iruka, sacándome de mis pensamientos. 'O mejor dicho... en _quién_ piensas?'

Me sonrojo sin poder evitarlo! Ack! en Sasuke! Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke! No he podido dejar de pensar en el por el (los) beso(s) de ayer! Trato de ocultar mi sonrojo, mirando hacia abajo.

'En Sakura?'

Me quedo helado con la pregunta. Sakura? Ella..., es cierto. No había pensado en ella hacía un tiempo, desde que me rechazó...

'Dicen que cuando estás enamorado, piensas todo el día en esa persona' agrega Iruka 'jejeje, por tu cara, diría que acerté'

Lo miro, intentando mostrar una sonrisa. Me había olvidado completamente de Sakura desde ese día, y ahora lo único que ocupaba mi mente, era él.

Sasuke.

'Estás bien?' me pregunta Iruka 'te has puesto pálido de pronto, Naruto'.

'N-no es nada...' respondo, levantándome de la mesa 'v-voy a salir un rato, creo que necesito aire'.

Antes de salir, voy a mi habitación a buscar algo con que abrigarme, hace un poco de frío afuera. Recojo mi chaqueta, cuando un libro llama mi atención. Mañana tengo examen...

'_Te dije que podíamos estudiar juntos, recuerdas?'_

Me estremezco. Por qué? Por qué tiene que ser precisamente él quien ocupe mis pensamientos ahora?

Me despido de Iruka, y salgo de la casa.

Me siento como un idiota. Esto ya parece una maldita obsesión. Y ahora que estoy aquí afuera no tengo ni la más mínima idea de dónde ir. Meto mis manos a los bolsillos, buscando calor, y encuentro el pepel que Iruka me había entregado antes.

Ah, que aburrimiento, ni siquiera quiero hacer los mandados... jujuju, mejor que quedo con el dinero para mi gasto personal.

Veamos, qué puede hacer un niño de mi edad con el dinero de los pedidos?

Ya sé!

Subo el cierre de mi chamarra hasta arriba, antes de dirigirme a toda velocidad al local más hermoso de la Tierra.

'ICHIRAKUUUUU!' voy gritando en el camino de la pura emoción 'MI ADORAD—' un momento.

Está...

Está...

'CERRADO!' exclamo con una mezcla de sorpresa y decepción. Cómo pueden cerrar el lugar más maravilloso de toda la comarca? No piensan en los clientes fieles?

Argh!

Maldito Ichiraku!

Maldito Sasuke!

Seeh! Estoy totalmente seguro de que todo es su culpa!

Apuesto que algo pasó que tiene una ínfima relación entre él y el dueño de la tienda que por razones ultra especiales ha cerrado el Ichiraku!

Algo como que Sasuke pisó un chicle, el cual, quedó pegado en el suelo donde luego iría a pisar la hija del dueño del Ichiraku, y justo ese día no llevaba zapatos y al pisar la goma de mascar, ésta se quedó en su pie y su padre trató de quitársela con tal desesperación, que le causó una herida tan grave que tuvo que trasladarla al hospital porque podía llegar a causar el sida o algo así.

No hay duda, es lo más seguro.

Luego de encontrar esta gran solución y haber decidido vengarme de Sasuke por haberle hecho al Ichiraku, comienzo a pensar que no tengo idea qué hacer el resto del día.

Suspiro aburrido.

Y no puedo evitar darme cuenta que todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora es pensar en él.  
Aargh! Es sicológico! Si quisiera, podría dejar de pensar en ese idiota en cualquier momento! Pero, no lo he hecho.

Muy bien, está decido. No pensaré más en él.

Punto final.

Bien, ahora que he dejado de recordar a... _ése, _debo encontrar qué hacer. Podría ir a visitar algún lugar, algo así como un templo..., nononono, demasiado cultural, se me cansaría la neurona.  
Tampoco tengo amigos a quienes visitar, podría decirse que a quien más conozco de la escuela es a él.

Y ahí va.

No puedo evitar recordarlo y/o mencionarlo en cada frase que digo. Esto no es normal! Yo, -Uzumaki Naruto, un chico tan brillante y con un futuro tan esplendoroso- no puedo estar distrayéndome por ese fastidioso de Sasuke!

Suspiro, fastidiado.

Hace tiempo que no como ramen, más menos desde que comí aquí con él .

No puedo evitar sonreír al recordar su rostro al mencionar la palabra _soplar. _Nunca imaginé que ese chico tuviese expresiones.

Nuevamente noto la lista de mandados en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Talvez deba resignarme y comprar lo que Iruka me ha pedido.  
Camino lentamente, mientras leo la listita ésta: arroz, aceite, jabón, vaselina, cerveza, confites... qué mierda planea hacer? Una fiesta? Sin invitarme?

Aaargh! Ahora también Iruka está en mi contra!

Y ahora estoy paranoico! Es eso, hoy es el día de destruyamos a Naruto, primero dejémoslo sin ramen y luego hagámoslo comprar cosas para una fiesta que haremos sin él.  
Sea lo que sea, será mejor que haga las compras o me matará.

Talvez me mate en la fiesta, quién sabe.

---

'WAHWHAWHWHHWAHAHAJWHJWAW ESA CACATÚA ES IGUAL A SASUKE! XDDD!' exclamo, mientras me retuerzo de la risa ante la vista del animal.

Así es, he terminado en el zoológico.

No es que lo haya tenido planeado desde el principio simplemente que cuando llegué a la tienda, recordé que hoy inauguraba este hermoso lugar para bestias salvajes.

Bueno, no creo que Iruka se moleste por haber gastado todo su dinero en la entrada y unas cuantas golosinas, después de todo, estoy aquí aprendiendo sobre nuestra madre naturaleza.

Y recordando a Sasuke.

No puedo evitarlo!

Al ver a esa maldita cacatúa con su maldito peinado, no pude dejar de recordarlo. Qué me está pasando?

'Hablas de Uchiha Sasuke?' oigo a mis espadas.

Con sólo oír su nombre siento un maldito escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. Me volteo temeroso y me encuentro con un chico de más menos mi edad, con el cabello rojizo y unas ojeras del tamaño de un buque.

'S-sí, le conoces?' pregunto temeroso, pero me arrepiento en seguida. No había razón para decir que me refería a él! Deben haber millones de Sasukes en el mundo!

'No, no lo conozco' responde, mirándome fríamente. 'Pero es que lo has mencionado cada cinco minutos, frente a cada animal que veías e incluso mencionabas su apellido'.

QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEE! No es cierto! Sólo cada dos! Me he contenido!

Me sonrojé al darme cuenta de que tenía razón! Es decir, no en lo de cada animal, porque de verdad no se los he dicho a todos, pero sí en que está siempre presente en mis pensamientos y en lo que digo!

Serán ciertas las palabras de Iruka? Realmente no puedo dejar de pensar en la persona que me gus—

'Es un amigo tuyo?'

'No! Él no es nada mío!' respondo firmemente! Eso es! Nada de debilidades frente a extraños! Jua! Debo haber causado una gran impresión!

De pronto veo en la jaula de al lado otro par de aves, que me recuerdan a él.

'Waaah! Esas aves se parecen a—'

'Sasuke?'

No pude evitar mirar con odio a este tipo. Era cierto! Eso iba a decir! Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera se parecían, simplemente quería reírme del idiota Uchiha.

'Bah' exclamé al tiempo que me volteaba y me iba del lugar.

Caminé rápido, intentando que no mostrara que huía de él y sus acertadas palabras. También evité mirar hacia los lados, con tal de no distraerme con ningún otro animal que me recuerde a él.

Ahora que lo pienso, nunca había visto a ese niño y preferiría no volver a hacerlo. Sus ojos me daban miedo, y hablaba en tono despectivo. Tuvo suerte que no andaba con ganas de pelearme, que las habría visto negras.

Cuando finalmente salí del zoológico, recordé que no había hecho lo que me había pedido Iruka. Tampoco sabía qué iba a hacer mañana cuando me encontrara con él. Es decir, por un lado, quisiera poder verlo, para decirle que no me interesa; pero por otro lado, quisiera verlo, para decirle que sí me interesa.

Aaaah, creo que cada vez estoy más confundido! Y este maldito episodio del zoológico tampoco ayudó mucho! Sólo me hizo darme cuenta que no puedo dejar de pensar en él! Y lo peor, no sé por qué! Es decir, nos besamos un par de veces, y comimos ramen juntos, pero además de eso, no hemos hecho nada más que insultarnos y odiarnos mutuamente. No tengo idea qué ha hecho que esto cambie.

Y lo que es peor, creo que me gusta que haya cambiado...

Me detengo.

Acabo de pensar que talvez no haya sido tan malo que hayamos cambiado? Que me ha gustado? Que incluso él me agrada? Qué!

Levanto la vista, con la intención de maldecir al primero que vea frente a mí, cuando me doy cuenta que...

Estoy perdido!

No tengo idea de dónde he llegado!

Miré hacia todos lados tratando de descubrir dónde mierda estaba. Fue en vano.

Luego de dar unas cuantas vueltas en círculo, llegué frente a una plaza. Yo y mi estúpido sentido de orientación.

Cuando lo veo.

Mi corazón se acelera y nuevamente, no puedo evitar decir su nombre.

'Sasuke!'

Levanta la vista, sorprendido, y luego endurece de inmediato su expresión.

'Qué es lo que quieres, idiota?' preguntó.

Y en ese momento, cuando creí que todo sería más complicado, ocurrió lo contrario. Todas aquellas dudas que antes me asaltaban, me parecían simples estupideces.

'Dijiste...' tragué saliva 'tú dijiste que cuando supiera qué era lo que había pasado ayer, te avisara...'.

'...y?' preguntó.

Sentí como mis mejillas empezaron a arder. Sabía muy bien mi respuesta.  
'Yo..., ya lo sé'.

Suspiré hondamente, al tiempo que caminaba hacia él. Era el momento de la verdad. Finalmente había llegado la hora de decirle mis senti—

'WAHWHAHJWHJWHJWHJWHJWHWAJAAJAJWJHWAJWHWJHWHJW XDDDD WHWHJAWHJW SAS—SASUKE!' intenté hablar, pero la risa no me lo permitía.  
Me miró ofendido. Lo sé, lo sé, no era el momento exacto para reírse, pero..! 'T-T-TU NA- WAHAWHWHWJHAW NARIZ! WHWHWAHWHJWA XDDD!'.

Creo que en ese momento comprendió. No estoy seguro, ya que las lágrimas causadas por la risa, no me permitían ver muy bien.

Se sonrojó y tapó el gran parche que tenía sobre la nariz con ambas manos me miró ofendido.  
Genial. El ambiente ya no estaba tan tenso. Y me había reído bastante. Lo necesitaba.

'Sabes?' le dije, luego de haber apaciguado mi risa 'sólo por ese estúpido parche, debería rechazarte'. Lo miré, esperando una reacción, pero él sólo exclamó un 'bah' con las manos en su nariz, y desviando la mirada. Esperaba su respuesta.  
'Pero... no puedo' suspiré hondamente 'lo que pasó ayer..., no puedo arrepentirme'.

Se volteó hacia mí (aún con las manos sobre el parche) y me senté a su lado.

'Supongo que es porque... tú me gustas'.

Ahí estaba. Lo había dicho. Sentí cómo me quitaba un gran peso de encima al mismo tiempo que expresaba mis sentimientos. Y lo mejor de todo, me sentía correspondido. No pude evitar el sonrojo en mis mejillas, ni mi corazón desbocado, pero nada de eso me importaba. Me sentía muy feliz.

'Tú también me gustas, Naruto' me dijiste, luego de un silencio bastante prolongado en el cual se quitaba esa venda gigante de su nariz, y luego –para mi sorpresa- cogía una de mis manos.

Sonreí lo más ampliamente que pude.  
Éramos correspondidos.

Y ahora... qué?

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el que ninguno dijo nada. Era incómodo, lo admito. No es que me molestara sus dedos entrelazados con los míos, ni su cercanía; era sólo que, no sabía que más decir.

'Qué?' dice de pronto 'ahora eres tímido? Luego de que me arrojaste sobre la mesa con la intención de comerme?'

'D-de qué habas?' respondí, enojado 'si fuiste tú el que me llevó al rincón de la sala para besarme!'

'Pero tú comenzaste todo'.

'No es cierto!'.

'Claro, claro' dijo, sin prestarme mucha atención 'bueno, ya es hora que vuelva a casa'

'Te acompaño!' respondí. Lo miré con determinación. Ahora que finalmente estaba con él y me había declarado, nada iba a separarnos! (Y no hay por qué mencionar que tenía que pedirle indicaciones para poder volver a mi casa también).

---

'Y bien?' me pregunta antes de continuar besándome.

Cómo pretende que le responda si no me deja ni respirar. Sonrío para mis adentros. Es cierto, no estoy arrepentido en lo absoluto de haberlo besado ayer, y hacerlo hoy nuevamente no me desagradaba.  
Nos encontramos frente a la puerta de su casa, donde hace unos momentos comenzamos a besarnos. Ni yo mismo sabía que deseaba tanto probar nuevamente su boca.

'Y bien qué?' respondí alejándome un poco de él para que lograra responderme.

'Nada..., sólo pensaba...' me mira, fingiendo inocencia 'sólo pensaba si querías pasar'.

Me congelé.  
P-pasar? A su casa?  
Él...? Yo...?  
NOSOTROS...!

Uchiha Sasuke... qué planeas hacer?

_Continuará..._

_---_

Notas de Minasuka: Waaa, que quedó larguito :3. Pero por fin! Naruto le ha respondido a Sasuke! Y ahora qué? POMPOMPOM  
XD  
Gracias por los reviews y por volar con nosotros :D

**Minasuka.**


	7. Oral sorpresa!

Aahhh! Salsa!  
ah no, creo que eso era de otra parte... en fin!  
He vueltoooo ;O;

He decidido que este año es el momento de volver a las andanzas y recueprar mis fics que amo tanto...!

Así que aquí tienen, al tan esperada y nunca bien ponderada continaución! :D  
Enjoy!

asdasf lo olvidaba!  
_Disclaimer_: los personajes son de Kishimoto! aunque yo los utilizo para mis torcidas ideas!

**Receso!**

_Sasuke's POV_

Debo admitirlo: no creí que aceptaría. Simplemente quería divertirme con su reacción de sorpresa y miedo ante mi sugerente pregunta; pero no. Él simplemente aceptó y entró a mi casa. ¿Y ahora qué? Esto no estaba en mi plan, mi graciosísima broma no estaba resultando.  
Creí que era un sujeto predecible, pero ya no estoy tan seguro.  
Lo veo ahí sentado a la mesa. Ambos estábamos hambrientos así que como buen anfitrión que soy le ofrecí algo de comer. ¡Ramen! Respondió ante mi pregunta. Definitivamente es un chiquillo predecible, no hay duda.  
Lo observo desde la cocina, sigue ahí sentado. No sé exactamente qué me atrae de él. Es decir, es tan sólo un mocoso ruidoso y desordenado, bastante torpe, no muy alto (ja!) y con una bocota.  
Mientras preparo el ramen, lo veo observando todo el lugar. Qué tanto mira? Es un lugar perfecto, según yo.

'Oye, Sasuke' me dice, aún mirando a sus alrededores. Obviamente va a comentar lo bien organizado y ordenado está el lugar, no hay duda 'este lugar…'

'Sí?' levanto una ceja con algo de duda. Qué le demora tanto comentar mis habilidades decorativas demostradas enormemente en mi departamento?

'Mmmm… no, nada'. Qué? Estaba bromeando? Muy bien, así que así nos comportaremos? Es hora de usar mi mirada de dime-ahora-o-morirás! 'ahh no me mires así!' me dice, algo sonrojado. Ok, mi mirada ha adquirido una nueva utilidad 'sólo pensaba… no se, es lugar es algo triste, no?'

Triste? No creo. Simplemente es… como decirlo… sobrio. Sí, eso.  
Termino de preparar la comida y llevo los platos a la mesa. Quien se cree que es para criticar mi estilo?  
Lo veo sonreír inmensamente al tiempo que se abalanza a su plato.

'Mra mfofima mfez tfe mrfaigo afrgo' me dice, con la boca llena de comida. Lo miro interrogante. La momia feliz tiene harto? Que mierda?

Traga dificultosamente el gran bocado y me mira como esperando una respuesta a su frase sin sentido. A q? la momia?

'Claro, por supuesto' le respondo. Uchiha Sasuke no admitirá que no tenía idea de que momia hablaba!

Se alegra inmensamente ante mi respuesta (nunca sabré qué a qué acepté), mientras sigue comiendo. Vaya! Este chiquillo sí que tiene hambre, me pide repetición cuando yo aun estoy comenzando mi plato.

'Aaahhhh' suspira, con una mano en su vientre 'eso estuvo realmente bueno!' me mira aún sonriente 'no creí que cocinaras tan bien…' noto como el volumen de su voz va disminuyendo al tiempo que dirige su mirada hacia mi habitación. Qué esta pensando? Vuelve sus ojos hacia mí nuevamente 'para qué querías que pasara?'

Bien. Se dio cuenta que había estado evadiendo este momento. Sólo bromeaba! No estoy listo para eso, es decir, no es que no quiera, pero no lo conozco lo suficiente para ello…. Hey! Acaso eso sonó como una niñita temerosa? Argh, odio sentirme así! Pero no miento, no voy a ceder en la primera cita. Cita? Esto ni siquiera es una cita! Estaré dando demasiadas vueltas? Cuanto tiempo llevo en silencio? No es que me moleste el silencio, con los meses he aprendido a apreciarlo, aunque ahora con él aún esperando una respuesta puedo decir que me siento incomodo. Miro a mi alrededor buscando algo que decir cuando… ajá!

'Pues para…' tomo el enorme libro de la estantería y lo coloco sobre la mesa 'esto!'

Naruto me mira confundido y algo asustado.

'Para estudiar?' Me mira algo… desilusionado? Qué estaba pensando este niño?

'Para qué más podría ser?' Bien, conozco la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero no voy a darle tiempo para contestar 'el examen es dentro de poco, no tenemos tiempo que perder'.

Suspira algo hastiado y termina aceptando. Predecible, totalmente.

**xxxxxx**

'Muy bien' levanto el libro de la mesa de forma que no pueda ver la respuesta correcta 'cuánto te dio de resultado?'.

'Dos!' responde, confiado.

Cierro los ojos, bien, respira profundo y cuenta hasta diez, uno… dos… dos?! DOS!?

'Idiota' me mira algo confundido 'la respuesta es 'x es mayor que y''.

'Aaaahhhh, esto es muy difícil…!' reclama, apoyando su rostro sobre la mesa decepcionado.

Yo también estoy algo decepcionado, aunque debo aceptar que no fue lo mejor insultarlo luego de haber intentado solucionar estos ejercicios de matemáticas por un par de horas; hasta yo estoy cansado.  
Debe haber alguna forma de convencerlo de que se esfuerce, algo que realmente quiera obtener si aprueba este examen…

'Sabes…' oigo que responde algo incomprensible 'si logras aprobar este examen, te daré un premio'.

Levanta la vista rápidamente, fijando su mirada en mí.

'Lo que yo quiera?' asiento '_cualquier _cosa?'. Vuelvo a asentir, algo dudoso, en que está pensando? Cuando le ofrecí el premio, honestamente, creí que elegiría algo más obvio, como ra-

'Ramen!'

Exacto. Predecible.

Le prometí comprarle todo el ramen que quiera siempre y cuando aprobara el examen que se viene. Soy un gran tutor o qué?

'Es algo tarde, ya' dice, mientras observa que ha anochecido 'será mejor que vaya a mi casa o Iruka se preocupará'.

Lo acompaño a la salida del departamento. No puedo creer que haya estado aquí toda la tarde y desde que cruzamos la puerta no me haya besado! Es decir, yo pude haber tomado la iniciativa, pero el acaso iba a esperar que siempre lo hiciera yo?

'Bien, hasta mañana!' se despide, sonriendo al tiempo que se aleja y yo cierro la puerta.

No puedo creer este sujeto. Es realmente tan simple? Seré yo el que piensa demasiado? Le daré demasiadas vueltas al asunto? Esto está resultando aún más difícil que aceptar que me gustaba.

TOC TOC

Lo sabia! Ja! Este niño pretendía ser indiferente sólo para molestarme y volverme loco. Abro la puerta nuevamente y lo veo ahí, algo sonrojado.

'Eh…' se ve algo avergonzado 'podrías decirme… cómo llego a mi casa?'

PAF!

Me levanto algo adolorido (aún me duele mi nariz!). Yo que pensé que venía por otra cosa! Este niño tan predecible tiene sus pequeñas sorpresas.

Le doy indicaciones unas cuantas veces de manera que le quedara claro (todavía no estoy seguro si recuerda todo), pero dejé de repetirle cuando me prometió que sabía llegar.

'Bueno… hasta mañana' me despido, algo cansado. Creo que han sido demasiado para hoy: una pelea con el cejón por este idiota y su honor, una nariz algo adolorida aún, y una tarde estudiando con este niño. Sí, creo que es suficiente para mí.

'Ah… otra cosa…' lo escucho decir antes de sentir sus manos en mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él y sus labios sobre los míos, junto con su lengua buscando la mía.

Finalmente puedo saborearlo de nuevo, y este lado de él me resultaba… incitante. Sus brazos aún manteniéndome cerca de su cuerpo, cuando siento sus labios recorriendo mi cuello. En que momento este niño pasó de ser un ramen-adicto a ser este sujeto tan… _excitante_?

'Ah…' no, no fue un gemido. Sentí un dolor en mi cuello. Qué está haciendo? Se separa de mí con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

'Jiji' sonríe maquiavélicamente 'ahora estás marcado!'

'eh?' pongo mi mando en mi cuello que aún duele un poco. De qué está hablando?

'Bueno' sigue aun con esa sonrisita enorme 'hasta mañana Sasu-chan!' dice, dándo media vuelta y alejándose de mí.

Cómo acaba de llamarme? Qué acaba de hacerme? Quién es este sujeto? Dije que era predecible?  
Cierro la puerta de un golpe mientras recuerdo ese beso. Mierda! Ahora sólo puedo pensar en una cosa: necesito una ducha _fría._

**xxxxxx**

Bien, ahora sí que estoy enojado. Recién despertando para ir a la escuela me dirijo al baño y veo lo que este idiota me hizo en el cuello. Un… un chupón! Argh! Lo mataré!  
Por último si va a hacer ese tipo de cosas debería hacerlo en una parte del cuerpo no visible…! Me detengo ante aquel pensamiento. Mierda, necesitaré otra ducha fría antes de ir a la escuela.

**xxxxxx**

No hace frío y aun así cubro mi cuello con una bufanda. No voy a dejar que nadie me vea en este estado. Al menos luego de tres duchas frías esta mañana puedo decir que siento menos calor del que hace actualmente.  
Suspiro fastidiado. Qué clase de persona es él? Es decir, pretende ser un chiquillo inocente, cuando en realidad es… bueno, ya saben. No puedo seguir pensando así si no tengo agua helada cerca.  
Me pregunto si vendrá a la escuela el día de hoy, ya que ayer no vino. Más importante todavía, me pregunto si siquiera encontró su casa anoche.

Cuando llego a la escuela se siente extraño, está todo tan… silencioso. Dónde está ese grupo de locas de remate? No es que las extrañe, la verdad, pero esto no es común. Quizás finalmente se dieron cuenta que le ladraban al árbol equivocado.  
Al menos podré tener una tranquila mañana el día de hoy, o no?

Entro al salón de clases y ahí está él; y quien más a su lado que esa teñida. Desde cuándo hablan? Porqué esta usando negro? Va a un funeral?  
Veo como ella se voltea al oír la puerta y puedo ver sus ojos vidriosos, estaba llorando? Se cubre el rostro con ambas manos al verme llegar y sale corriendo. En qué momento entré a una telenovela?

'Qué fue todo eso?' le pregunto a Naruto, quien me mira inexpresivo.

'Simplemente me preguntó si los rumores eran ciertos…' me responde. Ok, no le había contado nada de lo sucedido el día de ayer y definitivamente debí hacerlo Esta no es la forma ni el momento para enterarse.

'…y?' trago saliva dificultosamente, Qué habrá contestado? Habrá negado todo? Habrá…?

'y le dije que todo era cierto…' y algo dudoso, continúa 'y que tú eras uke'.

'…'

'…'

Q-que?! Me está..? Me está diciendo la verdad?

Me siento pesadamente en el puesto frente a él, mirándolo fijamente. Sé que debí haberle contado sobre ayer pero no fue una exageración? Cómo anda respondiendo ese tipo de preguntas? Cómo hace ese tipo de declaraciones si nosotros no hemos…?  
Cambia rápidamente su expresión de molestia a una gran sonrisa al notar mi peculiar forma de vestir.

'Por cierto, linda bufanda' escucho su molesta risita 'con este clima debes estar asándote Sasu-chan'.

Lo miro con mi mejor mirada asesina. Ja-ja. Muy gracioso. Me doy vuelta al sentir los pasos de más gente llegando.  
Puedo sentir la mirada de todos posadas sobre nosotros. Acaso no tienen nada más interesante que hacer? Uso la versión mejorada de mi mirada y creo que no funciona, estaré perdiendo mis poderes? Estará Naruto succionando todo mi potencial? …no puedo seguir pensando así, o necesitare una ducha fría.

'Bien, niños' el profesor Kakashi llega unos momentos después con un gran montón de papeles 'hoy tendremos un examen oral sorpresa!'

Uso todo mi chakra para no escuchar la palabra que resuena en mi mente _oral, oral, oral, oral…_

Creo que Naruto, sin siquiera intentarlo (o si?) ha despertado mis hormonas.

**xxxxxx**

Finalmente es hora del receso (N/A: hey! Asi se llama la historia!) y no logro encontrar a este muchacho. Luego de un no muy buen examen _oral_, ha salido del salón sin dirigirme la mirada. No fue tan malo, es decir, no, definitivamente no estuvo bien. Creo que él no mentía cuando decía que los números y las letras juntas realmente no le van bien.

Me doy cuenta mientras paseo por la escuela que todas las niñas, incluida esa Ino (así se llamaba? Ya no recuerdo) están vestidas de negro. Qué es esto? Realmente todas fueron a un funeral? Sonrío para mis adentros. Quizás el club de fans ha muerto! Bien.

Después de todo, lo encuentro, en el mismo lugar que estaba aquella vez escribiendo una carta. Argh, aún siento esa extraña sensación en mi estómago cuando pienso en ellos. Sí lo sé, son celos. Esa maldita niña que él solía perseguir y que ahora… hey! No estaban ellos dos hablando ahora en la mañana? Me estaré volviendo paranoico? Es decir, él sólo confirmaba los rumores, cierto? No era que dijera nada que no fuera cierto? Digo, esta bien, exceptuando la parte del uke. Esta extraña obsesión por el seme y el uke me está volviendo loco.

Suspiro algo fastidiado al pensar en ello, haciendo que Naruto note mi presencia. Se ve algo avergonzado. Bueno, yo también lo estaría, luego de un examen así. Mmm no puedo ser tan cruel, después de todo soy un gran tutor, o no?

'Deberías quitarte esa bufanda' me mira, aún avergonzado 'no se puede ver que estás marcado…'. Esta vez yo fui el que se avergonzó. Creo que atraía más miradas usando una bufanda con el calor que hace, que si mostrara las "marquitas" de este chico. Algo hastiado me la quito, notando como sus risitas aumentaban al igual que el sonrojo en mi cara.

'No creas que esto se quedará así' le digo, amenazante; sin tener mucho éxito disminuyendo su risita.

'Pero así puedo ver mejor tu lindo rostro'. Lo miro incrédulo mientras él sonríe (al menos las risitas pararon).

'No seas idiota' le digo, arrojando la bufanda a su rostro aún sonriente 'los hombres no son lindos'.

'Pero tú sí!'. Ufff, no tiene sentido discutir con él. Me siento a su lado, sintiendo todo el tiempo su mirada fija en mí.

'Qué?'

'y yo?'

'Tú qué?'

'Soy lindo?'

Lo miro incrédulo. Acabo de decirle que los hombres no los son, y todavía sigue preguntando. Lindo? No es exactamente la palabra que usaría. Me agrada su tez más oscura que la mía, su cabello rubio y desordenado, y sus ojos celestes y curiosos, sus labios tan suaves, y su cuerpo…no, lindo no es la palabra que usaría, para mí el es… _sexy?_

'Estás bien' le respondo, desviando mi mirada y sintiendo como un gran sonrojo se apodera de mi rostro, y odio admitirlo, pero creo que él también notó el color tomate de mi cara.

Mantenemos el silencio durante unos momentos. Ahhh… por fin mi tan anhelado momento de silencio del día. Tomo la mano de Naruto y entrelazo nuestros dedos. Que más podría pedir? Estos días han sido demasiado agitados y yo sólo quiero alejarme de todos, bueno no tooodos, quizás solamente estar a solas con él. Pero en silencio. Su ruidoso encanto me agrada, ese no es el problema, pero creo que hay momentos como este en que ambos debemos callar. Ahhh, por fin.

'Sasu-chan…?'. Argh! Nuevamente ese sobrenombre que se le ocurrió rompe mi amado silencio. Levanto una ceja con mi mirada asesina (la cual me ha estado defraudando últimamente) en señal de pregunta. Qué pasa ahora? 'Bueno… estaba pensando, que nosotros…' levanta la mirada hacia mí, sonrojado 'podríamos… tú sabes, tener una cita?'

Lo miro algo sorprendido. Una cita? Es decir, no es que me niegue, la verdad creo que estamos haciendo todo al revés o no? No deberíamos haber salido antes? No le molestará que la gente se quede mirándonos?  
Pensándolo bien… es justo lo que necesitamos! Es decir, no fui yo el que quería que nos conociéramos un poco mas para, bueno… ya saben, _eso.  
_Escuchamos la campana que indicaba el inicio del siguiente periodo. Bueno, para todos excepto para nosotros, ya que Kakashi sensei seguramente ya se encontraba lejos de la escuela._  
_

'Seguro'.

Me acerco hacia su rostro, viéndolo sonreír ampliamente y lo beso.  
Y puedo decir, con ese beso y con la cita que tendremos, que no seré el único que necesitará una ducha fría.

_Continuará..._

Notas de minasukilla-illa: ahhh!. ya, ahora este fic agarró vuelo damas y caballeros! seguramente en las aerolineas minasuka-chan, tu mejor opción ;D.  
quiero agradecer a todos los que han sido enormemente pacientes conmigo, por que yo no lo habria sido! jajaj y espero que haya valido la pena, y tratare de seguir actualizando mas seguido!  
*O*  
sigan siendo tropicales y manden reviews!

**minasuka**


End file.
